Algo que cambió
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Hola. Hoy les traigo mi nuevo proyecto espero y les guste. Pasee y leean Gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno hoy traigo un nuevo fic titulado "Algo que cambió" esta historia que ya me adentre a otra serie. Que ya comienzo con mi proyecto. Será un fic por haya de 15 capítulos, más o menos. Aun no sacó las cuentas xD**

 **Pero bueno se que les gustará esta historia y si no pues. Lancen sus críticas que sean constructivas y positivas por favor.**

 **Bueno me da gusto iniciar con esta serie conocida como "El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera" en mis tiempos esta serie me gustó al igual que Danny Phantom y Teen Titans, por desgracia ninguna de estas series volvió a salir en la T.V. pero en esta página se sigue recordando con amor a la pareja de:**

 **El Tigre: Manny x Frida**

 **Danny Phantom: Danny x Sam**

 **Teen Titans: Robin x Starfire**

 **Son mis parejas favorita en los cartoon :3**

 **Bueno ahora si los dejó con la historia. Disfruten la y muchas gracias.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Algo que cambió.**

 **Capítulo 1: Una nueva imagen.**

O-O-O-O

Ciudad Milagro, una ciudad lleno de crimen e infamia. Esta es la historia de Manny Rivera conocido como El Tigre.

Todo en ciudad milagro se veía pacífico las calles, sus habitantes, sus tradiciones, todo. Solo que en algunas ocasiones había problemas y uno de esos era siempre aquellos villanos.

Para Manny y White Pantera (Padre de Manny) no eran ningún problema en absoluto, el problema seria cuando Sartana de los muertos aparecía con un plan difícil de detener.

A la ves el joven Rivera hacia de las suyas y más cuando andaba con un abuelo y su mejor amiga.

Frida una chica de cabellera azulado, usaba una goggles rojos, su piel era clara y sus ojos azul oscuros, usaba un falda roja con tirante y una blusa blanca, unas botas color gris.

Siempre se veía animada a lado de su amigo moreno, aquel joven indeciso de héroe o villano, a pesar de ser un héroe tenía la costumbre de hacer travesuras y aunque al final siempre terminaba arreglando la situación.

Esa tarde normal por asi decirlo ambos jóvenes de 13 años de edad se encontraban haciendo dd la suya en lo que era en el cañón del nopal aquel lugar donde al pie se veía una serie de cactus y nopales.

Se encontraban viendo detenidamente el lugar por donde un carrito de supermercado se lanzarian.

Manny: ¿estas lista, Frida? -sonriendo-

Frida: claro Manny... -sonriendo-

Manny: ¡a darle!

Ambos se abalanzaron hacia enfrente haciendo que el carrito comenzará a caminar hasta bajar a una velocidad, ambos jóvenes se veían rodeado de la adrenalina haciendo que dieran gritos de la emoción.

La velocidad que llevaban en aquellos instantes hizo que los jóvenes terminarán por estrellarse en una fábrica de colchones ya viejos. En donde el lugar se encontraba abandonado y pocos colchones habían quedado en aquel lugar.

Ambos bajaron de una pila dd colchones con una enorme sonrisa dando a conocer de que habia sido una excelente elección.

Manny: ¡eso fue genial! -sonrie-

Frida: sí, lo mismo pienso hagámoslo otra vez jajaja -le toma la mano al moreno-

Manny: esta bien... -sonrie-

Iban en dirección hacia aquel caños nuevamente en sus manos llevaban aquel artefacto con ruedas conocido como carrito, dispuestos a subirse, pero fueron detenidos al escuchar un estruendo.

Buscaron con la vista quien había creado aquella explosión para percatarse de la presencia de Sartana de los muertas, aquella villana de alto poder místicos debido a su guitarra quien le brinda el poder suficiente para crear esqueletos bandidos.

Sartana siendo una muerta tenía una elegancia en su vestuario vistiendo como una catrina. Y aunque ella no habla de su vida en la tierra de los vivos ella fue una de las mejores villanas que tuvo el mundo de los vivos hasta que ella cayó al sueño eterno, hasta que descubrió la guitarra mística quien le brinda el poder de aparecer entre los vivos y una ves destruida aquella guitarra terminaría desapareciendo de aquel mundo para estar nuevamente en el mundo de los muertos.

Ella se encontraba asaltando el Banco de ciudad milagro, sus esqueletos bandidos llevaban aquellas bolsas de billetes, Manny miro aquello para luego hacer un cambio de apariencia y eso era el cambio a El Tigre.

Los bandidos vieron aquello para escuchar las órdenes de su líder. La batalla habia sido complicado para el joven Rivera pero no se detuvo una ves que Sartana se encontraba enfrente dispuesto a darle uno de sus acordes, dispuesta a acabar con la vida del joven Rivera.

Frida miro aquello y no le quedo de otra que comenzar a hacer lo imposible, para así tener la atención de aquella huesuda.

Una ves que obtuvo la atención de aquel personaje Frida comenzó a correr cosa que Sartana vio como una sonrisa de satisfacción para comenzar a lanzar una serie de acordes.

Frida esquivaba de una manera muy sencilla pero en algunas ocasiones tenía problemas para poder esquivarlo. Pero uno de los ataques de Sartana había sido rápido quedando enfrente de la joven haciendo que se detuviera en un seco, Frida volteó así otro lado y de igual manera miro otro rayo quien se disponía a atacarla.

Ella miro hacia donde se encontraba Sartana quien se aproximaba mientras en el rostro de la villana se formaba una sonrisa, Manny miro aquello y con las fuerzas que tenía pudo levantarse haciendo que algunos bandidos estuvieron a punto de atacarlo.

Sartana: últimas palabras niña -sonrie-

Frida miro a la catrina un temor la rodeó, no podía moverse en absoluto hasta que sintió el rayo mortífero de Sartana, Frida habia terminado alejado de aquel lugar, mientras que El Tigre miro con asombro y una especie de malestar hizo que se pusiera de pie pudiendo atacar a Sartana seguido de sus bandidos, con fuerzas que había liberado desde su interior pudo conseguir la guitarra para luego destruir dicha guitarra haciendo que Sartana terminará nuevamente en el mundo de los muertos.

Una ves que terminó aquel encuentro El Tigre se acercó a Frida quien se encontraba inconsciente. Él la volteó para luego notar como en su brazo tenía una especie de rasguños dando a entender que ella había intentado esquivar aquel ataque, pero aun así el ataque habia sido tan rápido, golpeandola en el brazo y dejándole un rasguño.

Manny: Frida, Frida... -la mueve despacio- háblame, ¡Frida!

Los segundos pasaban lentamente cosa que para Manny comenzaba a hacer una tortura, estaba a punto dd abrazarla con fuerza hasta que escucho la voz de la joven despertar.

Frida: ¿Manny? ¿Eres tú...? -entre cortadas-

Manny: si Frida, necesito llevarte a casa para que te curen -la carga-

Frida: esta bien...

Frida volvió a quedarse en una especie de sueño haciendo que Manny se preocupara por dentro y llevándolo a la casa del macho pudo hacer que su padre, pudiera curar a Frida.

En esos momentos la joven despertó se encontraba un tanto mejor y aunque le dolía el brazo no perdió mucho al sonreír a Manny y la familia Rivera por ayudarla en curarla.

Manny: será mejor que inventes algo mientras te quedas Frida, no puedes estar así enfrente de tus padres -la mira-

Frida: no te preocupes Manny le diré que fue un accidente -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny: aun así no cr... -interrumpido-

La puerta se escuchó abrirse de golpe mostrando a un hombre con bigote y cabellera negra, mientras en su ojo se encontraba un parche, aquel hombre es el padre de Frida quien se veía de una manera molesta.

Frida: papá -sorprendida-

Rodolfo: Emiliano, que lo trae a mi hogar -con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Emiliano: vengo por mi hija Rivera, eso de que ande a altas horas de la noche con él -señala a Manny- no es bueno -molestó-

Frida: papá, estoy bien en serio...

Emiliano: nada de eso mi'ja, usted se viene conmigo a casa

Y con esas palabras se llevó a la joven Suárez a casa, Frida miro de reojo a su mejor amigo para luego despedirse con la otra mano, para luego escucharse un portazo debido al duro golpe creado por el jefe de Policía.

O-O-O-O

La noche transcurría normal, y esa noche había hecho que Frida quedará en casa, estaba en su habitación dispuesta a dormir, y antes de meterse a la cama tuvo una extraña sensación algo que hizo que tuviera una especie de mareo. A principio pensó que era por falta de alimentos así que sólo se dijo: "otro dia me alimento bien" y con aquellas palabras decidió irse a dormir.

Para la joven Suárez lo que pasaba en aquellos momentos era muy confuso poseía sueños diferentes a lo que una ves tuvo, y aunque para ella eran extraño no paraba de rodar en la cama, haciendo que al final despertara de un sobresalto, por fortuna de ella no pudo llamar la atención de ambos padres y de ninguna de sus hermanas.

Dio un suspiro interno para luego mirar al reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Eran las 3:45 am, parecía extrañarse ya que era muy extraño que despertara y más por una simple pesadilla cosa que hizo burlarse a sí mismo para luego dirigirse a dormir nuevamente.

Otro día, Frida caminaba rumbo a la escuela su brazo estaba vendado mientras era acompañada por Manny, su mejor amigo.

Manny: ¿en serio te encuentras bien? -mirándola- ya que si no, podemos regresarnos

Frida: Manny estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño pequeño pronto pasará ya lo verás -sonríe-

Manny: mmm... eso me trae muy mala espina sabes -mirándola curioso-

Frida: bueno ya sabes, sanare pronto ya lo verás -sonríe-

Con estas palabras ambos jóvenes se encaminarnos hacia la escuela solo que en vez de llevar a dicho instituto tomaron otro camino dirigiendose a los videojuegos Maya en donde pasarán el mayor rato y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era salieron corriendo.

Por fortuna se toparon que el subdirector y director del plantel que por una mentira piadosa pudieron ingresar sin ningún problema.

A medidas que pasaban las clases, Frida comenzaba a tener una insoportable comenzon haciendo que ella tuviera que salir dirigiéndose al baño de chicas.

Ella miro la herida, con un poco de temor comenzó a quitar dicha venda mostrando así la herida unos pequeños rasguños mientras a su alrededor se encontraba completamente rojo.

Frida: ¿que es esto? -alterada-

Después de minutos salió del baño mientras su brazo lo había cubierto nuevamente, al salir Manny fue quien la recibió con un poco de curiosidad, esto hizo que Frida mintiera dándole a conocer otra cosa.

Como todas las tardes Manny y Frida iban siempre a disfrutar de hacer travesuras, pero esta vez no se les habia concedido, el motivo una Frida un tanto desanimada.

Manny: bien, si quieres te dejo en tu casa para que descanses -mirándola-

Frida: gracias Manny -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Manny la en camino hasta su casa, en el transcurso un silencio incómodo apareció, cosa que confundió tanto a Manny ya que era la primera ves que no podía crear una palabra.

Ya que estaba listo para hablad escucho a su amiga decirle:

Frida: muchas gracias Manny, nos veremos mañana en la escuela -sonrie-

Manny: esta bien, descansa nos vemos mañana -se sonriendole-

Manny comenzaba a caminar sus pensamientos estaban en una enorme confusión, cosa que pensó en ciertas cosas una de ellas fue algo que comenzó a sentir de una manera muy rápida.

Una ves que llegó a casa, su padre lo saludó, cosa que el regreso el gesto con un saludo de mano para dirigirse hacia su habitación, Rodolfo el padre del joven Rivera miro con confusión a los minutos escucho a Granpapi quien era el padre de Rodolfo y abuelo de Manny.

Gran papi: ¿ahora que sucede? -miro a Rodolfo-

Rodolfo: debe de estar cansando

Gran papi: bueno... aunque deberías hablar con él

Dicho esto Rodolfo no obtuvo otra alternativa más que ir a ver a su hijo, quien por alguna razón se encontraba acostado mirando el techo, como si el techo le diera aquellas respuestas del universo.

Rodolfo: ¿mi'jo te encuentras bien? -mirándolo-

Manny: si papá, estoy bien -sin quitar la mirada del techo-

Rodolfo: ... ¿estas seguro? -dudando-

Manny: si...

Rodolfo ya no quiso continuar con aquella conversación, ya que pensaría que estaba molestando así que se decidió por sólo callar y esperar a que el joven Rivera bajará de aquellos pensamientos quien hacían poner así.

Otro día Manny había ido a la escuela por su cuenta y esta vez se encontraba por los pasillos de dicha institución, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho la voz de Frida haciendo que el voltear y la mirara, quedando boquiabierta.

Manny: Fri... Frida ¿que te paso? -sorprendido-

Frida: bueno... sólo cambie mi peinado, ¿que te parece? -sonrie-

Frida poseía una especid de coleta haciendo lucir sus hombres, un pequeño fleco que cruzaba la mitad de su frente haciendo mostrar muy bien el ojo derecho, mientras sus goggles seguían luciendo espectaculares, usaba su clásico atuendo, solo era su peinado quien habia cambiado un poco, aunque dejando a un Manny con la boca abierta había sido suficiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Algo que cambi** **ó.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 2: Poder ocult** **ó.**

O-O-O-O

Esa misma tarde ambos jóvenes Frida y Manny habían salido de la institución, aunque para el joven Rivera, la situación era un tanto incómodo el motivo,una especie de nervios lo había inundado por completo.

Cada ves que miraba a su mejor amiga, un leve sonrojo aparecía en su mejilla.

Manny: ( _¿porque me pasa esto ahora?_ _¿Porque tengo un nervios enorme al querer hablar con ella?, si esto sigue as_ _í, terminar_ _é volviendome loco)_ -pensando-

Frida llevaba esta ves su guitarra en la espalda, ya que ese día iría ensayar con su banda "Los Sombreros Atómicos", Frida habia decidió que por única ocasión y por parte de las integrantes del grupo que esta vez fuera Manny a mirar su ensayo, para que le dijera que tan bien tocaban.

Durante las tocadas, Frida podía estar pensando en su amigo, cosa que a principio no pudo concentrarse, Manny observaba cada entonada haciendo que algo en su interior comenzará a sentir.

No pasó mucho cuando se escuchó un estruendo cosa que Manny salió a revisar seguido de las demas chicas quien miraron con asombro de miedo, al monstruo del Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Manny: ¡genial! De nuevo este sujeto -fastidio-

Frida: supongo que no quiere verte con vida Manny -mirando al mosntruo-

Manny: lo dudo -se transforma-

Con esto Manny se abalanzó hacia el monstruo de guacamole, mientras que las demás sólo se alejaron para protegerse, Frida se había quedado en la batalla observando que su amigo no saliera lastimado cosa que fue previsto pues el monstruo de guacamole pudo golpearlo.

Frida: ¡Manny! -preocupada-

Frida ss acercó al El Tigre, mientras que este se levantaba con dificultad.

Manny: vaya el Dr. Chimpancé lo hizo mejor...

Dr. Chipotle Jr.: ¡SOY CHIPOTLE! -molestó apareciendo- ahora si pagarás El Tigre -molestó-

Manny: ¡ha! No lo tengas muy seguro

El Tigre comenzó a usar su garra para dar un severo golpe al monstruo dando asi unos cuantos pasos por parte de dicho monstruo, el Tigre miro aquello para comenzar a utilizar sus poderes para que al final solo utilizando algunos explosivos mandó a volar dicho monstruos quien había quedado hecho más que puré.

Mientras que el monstruo terminó en eso, el Dr. Chipotle jr. Terminó por escapar de aquel lugar, cosa que no le importó a El Tigre.

El Tigre terminó por acercarse a Frida verificando que estuviera bien, cosa que si fue verdad. Mientras que la banda se encontraba en un refugio.

Una ves hecho esto el trabajo, ambos decidieron irse a casa del macho en donde estarían seguros, Frida le dijo a su banda de que habían cancelado aquel ensayo para luego dirigirse a casa de Manny.

Una ves en casa de Manny se encontraba en la parte de afuera mirando a la gente pasar por la banqueta, mientras que Frida poseía un globo lleno de mole.

Frida: vamos Manny hay que divertirnos un poco -sonrie-

Manny la observó para luego ayudarle a lanzar una serie de globos lleno de mole.

La tarde había pasado rápido cosa que en mente del joven Rivera odiaba, pues quería seguir adelante con aquellas bromas y divertirse con su mejor amiga.

Frida se despidió como siempre y se encaminó a casa, una ves que llegó miro a su familia su padre se encontraba leyendo las leyes seguido de su madre y hermanas, ella los saludos para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación.

Durante aquel tiempo la joven Suárez había decidido dormir temprano.

Otro día normal Frida se había levantado algo en su interior comenzaba a cambiar sintió una especie de temor, ya que su sueño habia mucho que decir.

Tomo su guitarra para comenzar a tocarla, cosa que al hacerlo comenzó a entonar una melodía, hasta que soltó la última cuerda haciendo que un rayo se creará. Frida soltó la guitarra mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás para que en cuestión de minutos reaccionará e intentará ocultar aquello ya que pronto su padre estaría ahí observando que ella estuviera bien.

Una ves que lo oculto se escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, mostrando así a su padre de una manera preocupado.

Emiliano: ¿que paso mi'ja? -preocupado-

Frida: nada papá, solo se cayó... se cayó... el reloj -con nervios-

Emiliano: ¿Segura mi'ja? -mirándola-

Frida: sí papá, confía en mi -sonrie-

Emiliano miro aquello con una curiosidad para luego salir, Frida miro con temor la guitarra haciendo que se preocupara por su propia acción.

Frida: ¿que fue lo que paso? -preocupada-

Ese mismo día, Frida se disponía a ir a la casa de macho donde encontraría a Manny, pero cambió al mirar que se encontraba con Zoe Ave una joven con un estilo emo, Frida habia sentido una especie de molestia cosa que estaba dispuesta a meterse pero en su corazón y su mente habia una diferencia muy grande.

Comenzó a pensar de que no tenia el motivo de meterse en la vida del joven Rivera, pues era su mejor amigo asi que por último decidio irse caminando en un lugar donde estuviera pensando.

Aquellos momentos Frida comenzaba a notar el cambio que esta pasando, uno de ellos era que en algunas ocasiones, Manny y ella no tenían aquellas conversaciones largas como solían ser, cosa que comenzaba a confundirla, aquellos tiempos que paso con su amigo, haciendo retos travesuras comenzaban a esfumarse el motivo era de que él, muy pronto estaría como novio de Zoe a menos eso creía ella.

La joven comenzo a tocar la guitarra olvidándose de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, entre aquellas entonadas solo podía mostrar aquellos sentimientos tristes.

Aquellas entonadas hacia que ella recordará aquellos momentos así que por último solo se dispuso a estar así, las palabras no podían salirse algo habia trancado aquellas palabras.

Su celular sonó haciendo que la joven se detuviera, para mirar su celular y notar que el número que se mostraba era de Manny pensó en colgar pero mejor decidió contestar.

Frida: hola Manny -fingiendo alegria-

:Manny:: ¿Frida donde estas? ¿Te fuiste de pinta y no me avisaste? -un tanto molesto-

Frida: no, estoy... en el puente -un tanto confundida-

:Manny:: ¡genial! Esperame ahí tengo algo que decirte -con alegria-

Frida: esta bien...

Dicho esto Manny colgó, dejando a una Frida un tanto curiosa aun así no pudo pensar a más y continuo tocando su guitarra los pensamientos de la joven hacia que la entonada fuera un poco pesado, ya que los pensamientos de Frida comenzaban a cambiar a molestia, no de tristeza, cosa que al soltar la última cuerda volvió a crearse un rayo destruyendo un poco dicho puente.

Ella miro con confusión, pensando que la guitarra tenían una clase de poder o algo por el estilo, miro con detenidamente para luego quedarse un tanto sería.

A los minutos llegó Manny quien miro con un tanto de curiosidad a su amiga, ya que miraba con detenimiento la guitarra.

Manny: ¿pasa algo Frida? -mirándola-

Frida: Manny, toca la guitarra -le da la guitarra-

Manny: Frida sabes que no se tocarla -sosteniendo la guitarra-

Frida: ya lo se, sólo tocala como puedas -mirandola-

Manny miro la guitarra para luego tomarla y hacer un pequeño acorde, pero no había pasado absolutamente nada, cosa que confundió a Manny y Frida quedó un tanto sorprendida.

Manny: ¿Frida estas bien? -confundido-

Frida: ... -mira la guitarra- ... no estoy bien, gracias

Manny: mmm... ¿segura?

Frida: sí, bueno ¿de que era lo que querías hablar? -cambia de tema-

Manny: cierto, bueno quiero que sepas que Zoe es mi novia -sonrie-

Frida: ¡oh! Era eso... -desanimada- eso es bueno, espero seas feliz con la Cuervo... dijo con Zoe -sonríe nerviosamente-

Manny: ¿que dijiste?

Frida: nada, oyes no quieres hacer un reto

Manny: me temo que no, iré a ver a Zoe -sonríe-

Frida: bueno... -desanimada-

Frida quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego escuchar a su amigo despedirse, ella observó aquel lugar para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa.

 **Frida P.O.V.**

 _Durante mi camino a casa, pensaba en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era en un sentimiento muy conocido llamado: amor._

 _Hace tiempo que comenzaba a sentir algo por mi mejor amigo, eso era imposible, era mi amigo, no pod_ _ía sentir algo as_ _í por_ _él. Pero comenc_ _é a sentirlo cada ves que lo besaba o viceversa, ya que en varias ocasiones_ _él hacia lo mismo._

 _Sent_ _ía una molestia cuando me entender_ _é acerca de que Zoe Ave me hab_ _ía arrebatado aquel sentimiento, enamorando por completo a Manny, Mi h_ _éroe y c_ _ómplice de bromas._

 _Mis pensamientos se encontraban divididos en dos, uno, era aquel extra_ _ño poder que proven_ _ía de mi guitarra cada ves que la tocaba de una manera extra_ _ña y dos, era este sentimiento que comenzaba a comerme por dentro._

 _Llegu_ _é a casa y quien me recibi_ _ó fue mi padre, era extra_ _ño verlo a esta hora, ya que a esta hora el estaba trabajando._

Emiliano: que bueno que llegas mi'ja -sonríe-

Frida: sí, me da gusto estar en casa -fingiendo una sonrisa-

 _No quise seguir conversando y me fui en direcci_ _ón a mi habitaci_ _ón, necesitaba pensar aunque quer_ _ía saber lo principal aquel poder de mi guitarra y quien sabr_ _ía m_ _ás acerca de aquello en instrumentos que Sartana de los muertos, ella ser_ _ía quien me dir_ _ía todo lo que necesitar_ _ía saber._

 _Dos horas m_ _ás tard_ _é..._

 _Me encontraba en la guarida de Sartana, miraba sus riquezas con unas ganas de robar, aunque sab_ _ía el motivo por la cual hab_ _ía estado en ese lugar. Di unos cuantos pasos cuando algo me detuvo._

 _Era uno de los bandidos esqueletos que me hab_ _ía tomado de los pies para luego tomarme de los brazos. En una especie de humo apareci_ _ó..._ _¡Django!. Acaso ve_ _ía bien, notar aquel sujeto enfrente m_ _ío_ _¡era imposible!_

Django: miren quien esta aquí -sonrie-

Frida: ¿como... es que... -confundida-

Django: no te preocupes, todo esta bien aunque... ¿que haces aqui? -confundido-

Frida: vine a ver a Sartana

Django: mi abuela no se encuentra aquí por ahora

 _No pas_ _ó mucho cuando una voz conocida para mi y dem_ _ás hizo que Django quedar_ _á un poco sorprendido y a la vez asustado. Detr_ _ás del trono que se encontraba en medio de aquella riqueza sali_ _ó Sartana quien se ve_ _ía un tanto molesta._

Sartana: ¡Django! Tu madre debería enseñarte modales -molesta-

Django: pero abuela... -asustado-

Sartana: tendré que cas... -mira a Frida- ¿que haces aquí niña? -serena-

Frida: quería saber... el motivó por la cual mi guitarra tiene poder -mostrándole la guitarra-

 _Sartana miro mi guitarra, parec_ _ía indicar algo. Pero no sab_ _ía como expresar o hablarlo. Hasta que me entreg_ _ó la guitarra._

Sartana: tú guitarra es normal como cualquier otra

Frida: entonces ¿porqué hago algunos rayos? -confundida-

Sartana: a ver muestra -serena-

 _Mire a Sartana con una especie de duda para luego acceder a la primera acorde no sucedi_ _ó nada, cosa que Sartana vio como si fuera una broma, sin pensar mucho record_ _é el nuevo romance de Manny y Zoe, entrandome as_ _í una molestia y al tocar dicho instrumento sali_ _ó aquel rayo. Observe de reojo a Sartana quien hab_ _ía quedado impresionada._

Sartana: supongo... -pensando-... tendré que ver eso después niña... -le da la espalda-

Frida: ¡¿eh?! ¿No me dirá entonces? -molestandose-

Sartana: si, pero no es el momento ahora vete, antes que El Tigre vengan por ti -se aleja-

 _Sal_ _í de aquel sitio pero era imposible creer que Sartana me ayudar_ _ía en algo cosa imposible aun as_ _í no dude y me fui ya que tiempo despu_ _és recib_ _í una llamada de Manny dici_ _éndome que hab_ _ía ido a mi casa pero mi padre lo hab_ _ía recibido de una menera brutal._

 **Fin Frida P.O.V.**

Todo parecía andar normal para la joven Suárez, pero para Sartana no había sido así. Una ves que Frida se había ido Sartana quedó pensando deduciendo en donde había salido mal sus planes.

Sartana: ¿como ratos pude equivocarme? -irá su guitarra-

Django: ¿que hizo abuela? -mirandola-

Sartana miro a su nieto con molestia para luego darle una idea, algo que puso con una sonrisa amplia en la huesuda. Tomó su guitarra dispuesto a tocarla y asi poder darle un buen golpe a su contrincante de enfrente ósea a su nieto Django.

Otro día en Ciudad Milagro.

Aquella ciudad llena de peligro y delincuencia se encontraba y para cierta chica peliazulada eso comenzaba a afectarle.

Lo sucedió con aquella pelea habia ocasionado muchos cambios en ella uno de esos que comenzó a usar sus habilidades, si, utilizarla, comenzó a tranquilizar sus emociones para hacer como Sartana solo que no sería una persona muerta si no una persona que podría gustarle destruir la ciudad pero a la vez salvarla.

Y para ella comenzaba alejarse un poco de Manny para así darle la sorpresa aunque pensaba que seria un poco mal ya que a Manny podría no gustarle la idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Algo que cambi** **ó.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 3: La cita de Manny.**

Manny había ido a la escuela normal. Solo que esta vez se veía un tanto triste al no irse con su mejor amiga, una ves que llegó a la escuela miro a Zoe quien la estaba esperando en la entrada.

Manny: Hola mi amor -sonríe-

Zoe: Hola, Manny me gustaría decirte algo

Manny: dime lo que sea -embosa una sonrisa-

Zoe: bueno... mi madre quie conocerte -sonríe-

Manny: ¿tu mamá?

Zoe: si y mi abuela

Manny: ¡tu abuela! -sorprendido- ... bueno esta bien, iré -embosa una sonrisa-

Zoe: si, Bueno la cena será a las 8 pm para que estés listo -sonrie-

Manny parecía estar feliz solo le faltaba algo para demostrar y eso era darle el aviso a Frida, aunque tuviera mucho sin tener una conversación podían seguir siendo amigos. A menos esos pensamientos de Manny eran lo que pasaban por su mente.

Después de larga búsqueda la diviso que se encontraban sentada mientras en sus manos tenia su guitarra. Manny se acercó intentando asi poder decirle la noticia.

Manny: Hola Frida... -sonriendo-

Frida: ah, hola Manny -fingiendo una sonrisa-

Manny: tengo una noticia que darte -sonrie-

Frida: ¿en serio?

Manny: si, esta noche tendré una cita con Zoe -sonríe-

Frida: ¡oh! Era eso -baja su mirada-

Manny: ¿te sientes bien Frida? -confundido-

Frida: si, me alegro por eso

Manny la miro para luego escuchar la voz de Zoe quien se encontraban un tanto sonriente. Cosa que accedió a irse pero antes se despidió de su amiga.

 **Manny P.O.V.**

 _Estaba emocionando no entend_ _ía mucho el motivo de estar con Zoe pero algo en ella hab_ _ía llamado mi atenci_ _ón, sabia quien era, pues Frida me advirti_ _ó muchas veces que ella era La Cuervo, as_ _í pude darme cuenta de la verdad._

 _Ahora me encontraba... bueno enamorado por asi decirlo, Peri sent_ _ía una especie de hueco en el pecho, sent_ _ía una enorme satisfacci_ _ón estar con Zoe, pero... sab_ _ía que algo no andaba bien._

 _Hace unos d_ _ías mire a Frida en un estado de confusi_ _ón, desde la batalla contra Sartana seguido de aquel monstruo habia cambiado mucho._

 _Se hab_ _ía distanciado mucho ya no hac_ _íamos tantas bromas como de costumbre y despu_ _és de un a_ _ño desde que ella me brind_ _ó aquel beso, me hab_ _ía sido imposible poder alejarme, pero esta vea ella era quien se alejaba._

 _Y eso me hac_ _ía sentir muy mal. No pod_ _ía saber lo que pasaba en mente de ella, cada ves que quer_ _ía hablar de cosas normales o intentar saber el motivo de esa enorme tristeza, desviaba el tema de una menera sorprendente ya que sacaba un tema que me hac_ _ía olvidar el tema principal._

 _Ahora me encontraba con Zoe comiendo en una de las mesas de la secundaria._

Zoe: espero y no estés nervioso para esta noche -sonríe, mirando a Manny-

Manny: claro, yo no tengo nervios -con una voz orgullosa-

Zoe: eso espero -sonrie-

 _Obvio que sent_ _ía un temor, pues conocer_ _ía a m_ _ás adentro la familia de Zoe, su mam_ _á y abuela quien era con quien viv_ _ía._

 _Mire a Frida a lo lejos quien parec_ _ía tener aquel estado de tristeza, eso estaba preocupandome cada vez m_ _ás._

 _En la hora de salida termine por irme con Zoe, pero antes hab_ _ía avisado a Frida que la ver_ _ía en mi casa, cosa que accedi_ _ó un tanto tranquila mientras me sonre_ _ía._

 _Las horas pasaron volando y llegue a casa, la mire que se encontraba sentada mientras granpapi habla de una manera seria._

Manny: ¿que hiciste ahora Frida? -confundido-

Frida: nada Manny, sólo vine a pedir consejos a granpapi -embosa una sonrisa-

Granpapi: bueno es todo lo que puedo decir... -se retira-

Manny: y... ¿de que estaban hablando? -mirando a Frida-

Frida: bueno ciertas cosas, es todo, bueno, ¿que quieres hacer? -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny: quiero que me ayudes a escoger un atuendo para la cena de esta noche con Zoe y su familia -embosa una sonrisa-

Frida: ¡ah! Era eso -un tanto desanimada-

 _Durante ese tiempo Frida comenz_ _ó a ayudar, pero not_ _é como ella permanec_ _ía en silencio mientras sacaba una serie de trajes para que as_ _í pudiera elegir uno. Pero no obten_ _ía respuesta de ella._

Manny: Frida ¿que trajes crees que me veo bien? -mostrándole los trajes-

Frida: ...

Manny: ¿Frida? ... ¡Frida!

Frida: ¡¿eh?! Bueno usa cual sea es todo

Manny: como que use el que sea, Frida esta ss algo especial para mi, necesito de tu ayuda -la mira-

Frida: no importa cual uses..

Manny: ¿Frida me vas a ayudar o seguirás en ese estado? -fastidiado-

Frida: ¡ah! ¿Piensas que soy yo? Mira quien lo dice, la persona quien saldrá con su enemiga -molesta-

Manny: ¡acaso no quieres verme feliz! -molestó-

Frida: sí... pero no de esta forma

Manny: entonces dime...

 _Mire como Frida bajo la mirada para luego sacudir su cabeza y dirigirse a la puerta, dio un fuerte portazo dando a entender que se encontraba molesta._

 _Sent_ _í una especie de tristeza por dejarla ir asi, sin detenerla, pero en mi cabeza me dec_ _ía que estaba bien, pues ella no me estaba apoyando en nada y eso no era justo para mi._

 _Horas m_ _ás tard_ _é..._

 _Me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de la familia Ave. Sent_ _í un temor enorme aun as_ _í agarre aire para tocar el timbre, a los minutos abri_ _ó lo que era la madre de Zoe._

Manny: buenas noches señora Ave -con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Sra. Ave: buenas noche joven Rivera, pasa, Zoe se encuentra en su habitación, ¿gustas esperar en la sala? -sonríe-

Manny: si será un placer -

 _Espere por unos momentos miraba con detenimiento el lugar era un tanto normal solo que me daba un poco de miedo. Fingi esconder aquel miedo no quer_ _ía que Zoe se diera cuenta de que ten_ _ía un miedo a su casa o familia._

 _A los minutos escuche la voz de su abuela cosa que me puso algo nervioso._

Abuela: Bienvenido joven Rivera -sonríe-

Manny: Hola, abuela de Zoe -un tanto nervioso-

Abuela: ¿es cierto lo que me han dicho? -mirando a Manny-

Manny: ¿de que? -confundido-

Abuela: no, nada olvidalo -sonríe-

 _Algo en aquellas palabras habia hecho dudar, pero me detuve ya que escuche la voz de Zoe quien bajaba de la planta alta, me abraz_ _ó para darme un beso en los labios, cosa que me dio unos nervios debido a que su madre y abuela se encontraban en aquel lugar. Lo_ _únicos que pude hacer fue s_ _ólo guardar silencio y continuar con la noche._

 **Fin Manny P.O.V.**

Frida se encontraba en casa las palabras del joven Rivera comenzaba a hacerle eco en su cabeza, una especie de ira comenzó a invadir su mente su cuerpo todo. Ella comenzaba a ser rodeada por una especie de aura oscura, negra por asi decirlo.

Frida miro su guitarra pensando que aquella guitarra podría ayudarla a olvidar aquellos pensamientos, pero cada vez que tocaba dicho instrumento aquel poder salía.

Para Frida aquel sentimiento nuevo comenzaba a gustarle pues le provocaba una especie de satisfacción.

Durante aquel tiempo sola comenzó a escribir una canción para que así pudiera notar o escuchar cada palabra que su mente y corazón se encontraba, en una batalla constante.

Mientras en la cena...

Manny miraba con tremenda cautela mientras recibía algunas preguntas por parte de la familia de Zoe, haciendo que se pusiera un tanto incómodo.

Sin pensar dos veces Zoe terminó por hablar aunque para la madre, solo se limitó a sonreír.

La madre fue a cocina cosa que mandó a llamar a Zoe para que así pudiera ayudar a su madre.

Madre: sabemos que ese jovencito no será nada bueno contigo Zoe -un tanto molesta-

Zoe: pero mamá...

Abuela: todos los Rivera son unos mujeriego -entrando con seriedad-

Zoe: pero... Manny es diferente

Madre: Zoe, recuerda que él nunca se a despegado de aquella niña de cabello azul

Zoe: pero yo estoy haciendo que se despegue, me contó que se a peleado con ella -con una sonrisa-

Madre: aun así no creo que sea necesario...

Después de aquella "conversación" las tres mujeres salieron quien para el joven Rivera dio como un susto pues ya quería regresar a casa.

Horas más tardé...

Manny había llegado a casa su padre fue quien lo recibió de una manera generosa y una sonrisa.

Rodolfo: ¿como te fue mi'jo? -sonríe-

Manny: bueno, yo dijo que bien ¿no? Por cierto, ¿a hablado Frida? -mirando a su padre-

Rodolfo: no, ¿porque, esperas algo de ella? -confundido-

Manny: no, sólo lo decía -triste se dirige a su habitación- estoy cansado nos vemos mañana, buenas noches

Rodolfo quedó mas que confundido por la reacción de su hijo, aun así no supo como atender a aquella forma y sólo guardo silencio ante aquella situación aun así se dirigió a llamar a María su Ex-Esposa quien en estos caso solía ir rápido a casa del macho en descubrir lo que ocurría con Manny.

María habia llegado y con ellos una puerta derribada.

María: ¿que paso con mi hijo? -preocupada-

Rodolfo: tranquila, solo anda triste, pienso que fue por la discusión que tuvo con Frida esta tarde -la mira-

María: bueno, entonces hablaré con él -dirigiéndose a la habitación de Manny-

María toco la puerta varias veces intentando asi obtener una respuesta pero fue imposible pues el joven Rivera no quería hablar con nadie, María decidió entrar dándose cuenta de que su hijo se encontraba acostado mirando el techo.

María: mi'jo, ¿pasa algo?

Manny: mamá... no lose -confundido-

María: me entere que discutirse con Frida -lo mira-

Manny: si, aunque no se muy bien lo que esta pasando con ella, desde hace unos días se a Estado comportando algo extraña -se sienta-

María: ¿a que te refieres con extraña? -confundida-

Manny: bueno de que ahora, sólo piensa estar sola, y las veces que le dijo que Zoe es una buena niña termina diciéndome que no es cierto -suspira- a veces pienso sea si es mi mejor amiga -baja la mirada-

María lo miro cosa que hizo que pensará un poco, para después recordar algo que Rodolfo habia comentado antes de entrar a la habitación.

María: me dijeron que había ido a cenar con Zoe Ave, ¿no es asi?

Manny: si, aunque me sentí un tanto extraño -mira a María-

María: ¿porque? -confundida-

Manny: supongo porque es la primera vez que ceno en la casa de mi novia -con una leve sonrisa-

María pareció agradable aquellas palabras aún que no quería que su hijo terminada estando con una joven villana, María conocía bien el secreto de aquella familia, al igual que Manny y Rodolfo. Pero al ver a su hijo enamorado no podía hacer mucho y sólo esperar de que aquel problema no fuera peor.

La noche y la plática de Manny y María habia sido muy relajante para ambos, pues su madre comenzaba a conocerlo, al igual que Manny, pero en el corazón de Manny comenzaba a surgir algo que comenzaba a faltarle, cosa que no pudo conseguir con su madre, los minutos pasaron y para el joven de 14 años, comenzaba a ser derrotado por El poder de Morfeo.

Terminando así dormido, María miro con una amplia sonrisa para luego acomodarnos en la cama, ella salió apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta para así pudiera descansar más tranquilo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Algo que cambi** **ó.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 4: Una canci** **ón**

Otro día en la secundaria se encontraba Frida enbsu casillero, sacaba su guitarra, está dispuesta a comenzar con el ensayo, habia dado las notas a sus amigas de la banda para que pudieran tocar dicha y nueva canción.

Ella terminó quedando en el patio en donde había mesas de picnic (algo asi) mientras que miraba su cuaderno en donde tenía anotado las notas. No quería dar a conocer la letra solo el sonido.

Después de tocar los primeros acordes los demás compañeros comenzaron a acercarse dispuestos a escuchar con claridad la nota de Frida, aun asi fue imposible escuchar hablar a la peliazulada.

Ya que una ves que sintió la vista de todos se detuvo bajando su mirada para luego escuchar la misma entonación, alzó la vista son poder encontrar al autor de aquella melodía creada por una guitarra.

Pensó que se estaba volviendo loca pero no fue así se levantó y comenzó a caminar los demás comenzaron a irse, Frida se detuvo para luego volver a escuchar aquella nota. Se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que un joven de la misma edad que ella se encontraba recargado en la palmera mientras en su manos poseia una guitarra negra.

Su vestimenta era muy diferente pues podía notarse que usaba una especie de manta (lamentó eso, ya que no recuerdo muy bien el nombre de dicha vestimenta, pero esta se coloca encima de una camisa. Es como una especie de sueter sólo que no posee mangas y parece manta) color tinto, una camisa de mangas largas color negra al igual que su pantalón y botas vaqueras, en sus manos poseía guantes a mitad de sus dedos, mientras usaba un sobrero color negro, con una especie de listón tinto.

Frida: ¿quien eres tú? ¿Como sabías de esa nota? -sorprendida-

El joven no dijo nada solo alzó la mirada quien al verlo Frida quedó sorprendida, los ojos del chico eran color tinto su piel algo pálida mientras su cabello era blanco.

Frida: ... ¿qui... quien eres? -confundida-

Chico: me sorprendes que aun no sepas quien soy -sonríe-

Frida: ¿de que estas hablando? -confundida-

Chico: soy yo... dijamos que soy un admirador tuyo... y eres muy buena -se retira- nos vemos Frida

Frida quedó sin palabra aquel sujeto la había dejado más que confundida.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo Frida sentía que tenía que decirle lo que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho a Manny decirle la verdad el motivo por la cual había actuado asi, pero... como decírselo si sólo eran mejores amigos.

Suspiró para luego encaminarse al casillero de su amigo, tuvo la fortuna de mirarlo de pie, mientras sacaba algunos libros. Ella tuvo el valor suficiente y se dirigió hacia él.

Una vez enfrente habló aunque también recibió algunas palabras de su amigo.

Frida: Manny...

Manny: Frida...

Frida: Manny, quería decirte algo... -nerviosa- ... quería decirte... lo...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llego Zoe quien por alguna razón abrazo a Manny para luego implantarle un beso, cosa que Frida miro con tristeza para luego pensar en una especie de rencor.

Frida: no, no es nada, nos veremos luego Manny -sé aleja corriendo-

Manny miro con tristeza la situación Zoe había hecho un terrible error. Aunque para Frida eso ya no le importaba estaba dispuesta a hacer algo más que no fuera pensar en amor.

Comenzó a crear las notas una ves más sólo que esta ves la guitarra comenzaba a crear aquellos rayos, el lugar se miro en una especie de destrucción.

La gente comenzó a correr mientras que Frida continuaba de aquella forma, aquellos recuerdos Ian que su ira comenzará a crecer. Provando así más destrozos.

Manny terminó por saltar a la acción, no sabía nada de su nuevo oponente, hasta que miro a Frida quien se encontraba de pie, mientras su guitarra emanan un brillo negro.

Manny quedó asombrado por la situación sin pensar dos veces, Frida habia hecho un movimiento atacando por completo a Manny, pero antes de que Frida volviera a lanzar otro ataque, apareció aquel chico de cabellera blanca y ojos color tinto.

Se puso delante de Frida mientras está tenia una mirada pérdida dando a conocer de que se encontraba en un aprieto.

Chico: tranquila... recuerda la canción que has compuesto... -voz suave-

Manny quien se encontraba transformado en El Tigre miro con tremenda confusión la situación.

Sin pensar mucho el joven peliblanco, solo sonrio para voltearse a ver al El Tigre quien se encontraba un tanto sorprendido, habia podido controlar a Frida, El Tigre terminó por acercarse a su amiga quien se encontraba con la mirada baja.

El Tigre: Frida, dime... ¿que fue eso? -preocupado-

Frida no podía contestar continuaba cantando en susurro la canción. Haciendo que Manny tuviera una especie de impaciencia.

El Tigre: ¡Frida! ¡Responde! -preocupado-

Chico: déjala que no ves que a Estado muy mal -empuja al Tigre-

Tigre: tu que sabes de eso... -sereno-

Chico: los suficientes como para alejarte de ella -sereno-

El Tigre miro con molestia aquel sujeto, no creía lo que miraba y escuchaba por parte de él, necesitaba saber más de aquel tipo.

 _"Te alejeste ... de m_ _í"_

 _"Quer_ _ías que todo... fuera diferente"_

Aquellas palabras se había hecho un tanto más altos pues Frida continuaba en aquel transe. El chico miro a Frida intento tocar el hombro de la joven pero fue detenido por El Tigre quien le sostuvo la muñeca con una fuerza. Haciendo que el joven hiciera un leve gemido de dolor.

Chico se zafo, para luego darle la espalda, miro de reojo a Frida para luego notar a El Tigre.

Chico: ella no estará segura contigo... -sereno, se va-

 _"Te alejaste... de m_ _í..._

 _Sin contar..._

 _Nunca se te ocurri_ _ó..._

 _Aquel enorme dolor..._

 _Que comenzaba a crecer..._

 _Haci_ _éndome sufrir..._

 _Cada segundo..._

 _Cada minuto..._

 _Cada hora..._

 _Odio decirte esto..._

 _Pero..._

 _Te detesto..._

 _Quiero decirte..._

 _... Que te amo._

 _No se como fue a pasar aquella situaci_ _ón..._

 _Aquel enorme dolor..._

 _Que comenzaba a crecer..._

 _Haci_ _éndome sufrir..._

 _Cada segundo..._

 _Cada minuto..._

 _Cada hora..._

 _Odio decirte esto..._

 _Pero..._

 _Te detesto..._

 _Quiero decirte..._

 _... que te amo"_

El Tigre escucha en susurro aquella canción aquellas notas, no entendía el motivo por la cual su amiga pasaba por aquel suceso, lo que sabía era que tenía que descubrir como habia obtenido un poder así. Ó el causante de aquella forma de ver de Frida.

El Tigre terminó por llevársela a casa del macho en donde su padre y granpapi, comenzaron a averiguar lo sucedido.

Rodolfo: no sabemos mucho de esto, ¿verdad papi? -mira a granpapi-

Granpapi: bueno, yo se el motivo de eso

Manny: ¿como?

Rodolfo: ¿que quieres decir con eso papi? -confundido-

Granpapi: bueno ayer que vino Frida me dijo acerca de esto, no le habia tomado importancia hasta que mire la herida, me comentó de que ya tenían unos días desde que Sartana había atacado y la había lastimado pero tal parece hay otro problema...

Granpapi ss dirigió en donde estaba Frida quien se encontraba en la sala sentada cantando aquella canción. Mientras en su brazo se encontraba aquella herida solo que esta vez se veía muy diferente a la que recordaba.

El aspecto de aque a herida era diferente se encontraba negra por completo podía notarse un poco las venas quien comenzaba a encaminarse por el brazo.

Granpapi: hay una mala noticia para esto -sereno-

Manny: ¿mala noticia?

Granpapi: si Frida continúa así... terminará como Sartana... -baja su mirada-

Los dos Rivera quedaron un tanto asombrados algo imposible de creer aunque si tenían razón ya que Manny había visto como Frida tocaba la guitarra y creaba aquellos rayos.

Manny: entonces...

Rodolfo: tenemos que hacer lo posible para que esto no continúe -sereno-

Granpapi: es imposible eso se debió a ver curado desde antes... pero tal parece que no le tomamos muy en cuenta

Manny: me encargaré de ella... no quiero que nada le pase...

Otro día...

Frida habia despertado solo que esta vez se encontraba en casa de Rivera en una habitación conocida, la habitación de Manny, este se encontraba durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir, mientras que su amiga se encontraba en la cama.

Frida: ¡Hug! ¿Como rayos llegue aquí? -confundida, se toca la cabeza-

Frida miro el entorno, para luego levantarse y ponerse las botas e irse, pero una ves que abrió la puerta escuchó la voz de su amigo hablar. Cosa que al voltear pudo notar a Manny quien la mirada con un poco preocupación.

Manny: ¿a donde vas Frida? -confundido-

Frida: bueno iré a casa, mi papá debe de estar preocupado... -sonríe nerviosamente-

Manny: tu papá nos dejo a cargo, no quería que estuvieras en peligro... cosa extraña -la mira-

Frida guardo silencio continuaba de pie en la puerta su mirada bajo para luego sentir en su hombro una mano cálida.

Manny: Frida deberías descansar...

Frida no respondía sabia bien lo que se estaba tramando sólo que ella no se dejaría, su mente comenzaba a pensar negativo ante la visión que tenía con Manny.

Frida: déjame... eres un mal amigo -molesta-

Manny: ¡¿eh?! -confundido-

Manny noto el aspecto de Frida quien nuevamente un aura negra comenzó a rodeados por completo, los ojos de la joven se transtornaron a color púrpura completamente.

Manny quedó más que sorprendido pero en un dos por tres habia sido lastimado por un artefacto. Si, un este año artefacto que tomó forma a guitarra.

 _"Te alejaste... de m_ _í..._

 _Sin contar..._

 _Nunca se te ocurri_ _ó..._

 _Aquel enorme dolor..._

 _Que comenzaba a crecer..._

 _Haci_ _éndome sufrir..._

 _Cada segundo..._

 _Cada minuto..._

 _Cada hora..._

 _Odio decirte esto..."_

Manny había sido estrellado con la pared mientras que Frida sólo miraba con una tremenda malicia. El joven Rivera no podía creer lo que miraba, Frida acomodo su guitarra dispuesta a entonar aquella nota dispuesta a combinarlo con la letra, pero antes de que lo hiciera fue detenido por White Pantera quien quitó a guitarra.

White Pantera: tranquila Frida... somos amigos recuerdas... -mirando a la joven-

Frida: amigos... el tigre... no... no es mi amigo... -baja su mirada-

White Pantera: pero siempre han sido amigos

Frida: ni usted tampoco

Dicho esto una especie de energía invisible golpeó con intensidad a White Pantera haciendo que de igual manera que Manny se estrellara con la pared.

Manny: Frida... ¿porque haces esto? -confundido-

Frida: ... me has roto el corazón...

Frida lazo su mano para verse como su guitarra se dirigía a su mano colocó su guitarra dispuesto a tocarla.

 _"Odio decirte esto..._

 _Pero..._

 _Te detesto..._

 _Quiero decirte..._

 _... Que te amo."_

Al hacer aquello hizo que los riberas pusieran un poco de preocupación, pues el poder de Frida comenzaba a ser más poderoso provocando un severo problema para ambos.

Frida sostenía su guitarra para luego entonar una melodía algo potente provocando asi que los Rivera sólo notarán la ciudad Milagro terminó por ser inundada por una especie de oscuridad.

El Tigre miro con preocupación como los ojos de Frida,cambiaba a un púrpura, al igual que una energía que comenzó a invadirla por completo.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O**

 **Hola, bueno quiero dejar algo claro, la canci** **ón que se muestra en este fic, no tiene autor yo la he creado y si hay alguna, bueno pues su cr** **édito por para ellos, ya que se me viene a la mente sin saber que existe.**

 **Pero dejo en claro eso, por si acaso y no tenga problema de que haya robado una canci** **ón.**

 **Espero y les este gustando el fic. Que las cosas comienzan a mejorar. O ponerse peores.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Algo que cambi** **ó.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 5: El Tigre Vs Frida**

El Tigre no paraba de observar a Frida cada minuto que pasaba se veía afectado por ella que en susurro decía aquella canción.

Al pasar el tiempo aquella energía envolvió a Frida, cambiando su vestimenta a un estilo de Sartana, pero en vez de llevar aquel rojo sangre su vestimenta era completamente negro.

Su guitarra era un un tono negro, mientras poseía pequeña decoraciones de diferentes tipos. Frida comenzó a entonar aquellas notas, haciendo que la ciudad sólo quedará en penumbras, entre la oscuridad salieron aquellos monstruos o sombras, quien tenían un sólo objetivo de destrucción.

El Tigre quedó enfrente mientras su abuelo y su padre veían con terror la apariencia de Frida.

White Pantera: esto se ha salido de control -preocupado-

Granpapi: hay que detenerla antes de que termine su transformación -mirando con temor-

El Tigre: ¡¿que?! ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Granpapi: a las doce de media noche ella será como Sartana...

Sin pensar mucho el Tigre se aproximó lo suficiente pero aquellas entonar habían sido imposible de acercarse más a ella.

Cada paso que daba era como si una especie de energía invisible atacaba haciendo que Rivera retrocediera, aunque hacia lo imposible para no retroceder más allá de lo que podía.

Frida miro al Rivera para comenzar a lanzar unos cuantos rayos haciendo que el joven Rivera esquivara y así no salir lesionado aún que fue imposible pues al esquivar aquel rayo aquella energía invisible hacia que se alejara.

Los demas Rivera quien por fortuna habían llegado Plata Peligrosa (ósea María). Estaba dispuesto a defender la ciudad de dicha amenaza de sombras.

El Tigre miro a su familia batallar con aquellas sombras mientras que volteaba a ver a Frida quien se encontraba flotando mientras su traje hacia parecer algo más siniestra.

Manny pudo lanzar su garra, y poder así sostener el pie de ella, cosa que al hacer un esfuerzo provocó que ella bajará al suelo.

El Tigre: ¡Frida! ¡reacciona! ¡Esa no eres tú! -mirándola-

Frida: ... no... no... ¡NO CREERE NADA QUE VENGA DE TI! -molesta-

Frida lanzó aquel rayo desde su guitarra haciendo que el tigre terminara herido, quedando alejado por aquel impacto.

Del otro lado, Zoe miraba con miedo la ciudad, su madre y abuela había decidió marcharse, pues la situación comenzaba a hacer un perfecta destrucción, continuó si camino pero al habia llamado la atención y eso era de que pudo divisar a alguien quien observaba con tranquilidad hacia un punto fijo.

Ella transformada en la Cuervo se acercó a dicha persona, quedó detrás de él, ya que aquella persona era un él.

Cuervo: ¿quien eres?

No obtuvo respuesta pero observó como aquel chico observaba hacia aquel punto, pudo darse cuenta de como la situación pues pudo notar como el tigre había salido volando hasta caer en una forma vertical.

La Cuervo quedó sorprendida y emprendió el vuelo rumbo aquel lugar. Mientras que aquel sujeto solo emboso una sonrisa siniestra.

La Cuervo había llegado miro a El Tigre en el suelo para luego acercarse a él, se encontraba inconsciente pero no le importó y mido a su contrincante quedó asombrada al mirar que era Frida.

La Cuervo: ¿que? ¿como es posible eso? -sorprendido-

El Tigre: ella... esta... -regresando en si-

La Cuervo: tranquilo amado mío, yo te defenderé de ella -lo abraza-

Frida miro aquello para luego comenzar a incrementar su enorme odio, mientras sostenía la guitarra comenzó a dar aquella entonada haciendo que la joven terminará alejada del moreno.

La Cuervo quedó un tanto adolorida, se levantó con dificultad para luego mostrar su arma láser, lanzó unos cuantos disparos pero Frida habia esquivando con facilidad. El Tigre miro aquello y levantándose pudo hacer quedando de pie, cosa que miro como La Cuervo había sido lanzada por encima de El Tigre quedando asi estrellada en el muro de ladrillo.

El Tigre quedó un tanto frustrado, no podía detener algo que se había empezado de esta menera, si que comenzó a pensar, pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento Frida contraataca haciendo que Rivera esquivara.

El Tigre: ¡Frida! ¡por favor tranquilizate! -suplicando-

Frida: ¡CALLATE! -molesta-

Frida lanzó unos cuantos rayos haciendo que El Tigre comenzó a esquivar aquellos ataques. En un dos por tres el Rivera no había pensando y lo único que venía a su mente era darle un golpe haciendo asi un golpe efectivo para hacerla regresar.

El Tigre lanzó su garra pero fue detenido, Ya que Frida habia sostenido la cadena para asi jalar al joven Rivera.

Frida: rindete Rivera... -molesta-

El Tigre: ¿pensé que eras mi amiga?

Frida: sí, lo fui, pero tú me provocaste nunca estuviste conmigo... -molesta-

El Tigre: sabes bien que siempre estaré ahí para ti...

Frida: nunca pasará eso... quise decirte... pero cual era mi respuesta -molesta-

El Tigre: ...

Frida: ahora destruire todo... -serena-

Frida comenzó a tocar su guitarra las sombras comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes pudiendo así capturar a la familia Rivera cosa que el tigre pudo notar con una tremenda preocupación.

Frida comenzaba a perder conocimientos de quien era ella, debido a aquel poder que había comenzado a utilizar con enorme fuerza. Sin pensar demás Manny comenzó a atacarla, le dolía hacer dicha acción, pero tenía que detenerla, habia cambiado era una villana completamente.

Ella esquiva con facilidad los ataques del Rivera haciendo así que ella embosa una sonrisa siniestra, ella dio un acorde para que unas sombras aparecieran para asi tomar a Manny.

Pero éste no se había detenido y comenzó a peleas dando asi unos golpes, pero al mirar que no provocaba nada en ellos comenzó a pensar en otra cosa, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo pero fue detenido debido un golpe brindado por las sombras, terminaron estrellándose en un muro.

Mientras en donde se encontraba el joven quien miraban con una amplia sonrisa, la batalla obtenida aunque para ser sinceros eso no era una batalla real.

El chico comenzó a acercarse quedando así encima del edificio en donde podia notarse con mejor vista la situación y la batalla de aquel Rivera contra su mejor amiga y ahora era su peor enemiga.

Horas más tardé...

Manny había despertado ss encontraba en una especie de celda, se encontraba destranformado, algo no andaba bien, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el volcán, a lado de él podían verse demás celdas en donde se encontraba su familia y enemiga (ósea La Cuervo) quien continuaba inconsciente.

Manny: ¡papá!¡mamá! ¿se encuentran bien? -mirando-

Rodolfo: sí mi'jo -reaccionando-

María: ¡hug! ¿Donde estamos? -mira a su alrededor-

Granpapi: estamos en el volcán milagro María

Manny: no se preocupen ya se me ocurrirá algo -pensando-

Mientras que el joven Rivera pensaba, se comenzó a escuchar una carcajada cosa que alertó a los Rivera de aquello, entre la sombra se hizo presente unos ojos brillos color rojo tinto. Manny quedó un tanto sorprendido al mirar aquello para luego hablar.

Manny: ¿Quien eres tú?

Sujeto: pensar que ya sabías de mi -en tono de burla-

Manny: ¿que? ¿De que hablas?

Sujeto: hmp... ya me has visto Rivera -sale de la sombras-

Manny: si eres tú, el chico... ¿que estas haciendo aqui? -molestó-

Chico: te dije que ella estaría mejor con alguien como yo... -se retira-

Manny noto la guitarra que portaba en la espalda, quedó un tanto pensativo ante la situación que se estaba llevando a acabo, pues habia quedado encarcelado, mientras que afuera en ciudad milagro terminaba la vida como se había conocido.

 **Manny P.O.V.**

 _Ten_ _ía que hacer algo no pod_ _ía quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras toda ciudad milagro era destruida por alguien que nunca pensar atacar en mi vida, en alguien que nunca me traicionaria, estaba confundido no sab_ _ía que hacer, necesitaba salir hablar con Frida para hacerla regresar en s_ _í, que estaba haciendo una estupidez._

 _Observe en mi alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, a lo lejos pod_ _ía notarse un peque_ _ño hueco indicando que est_ _ábamos encima de la guarida, cosa que siempre era al rev_ _és pero eso no cambiaba la situaci_ _ón._

 _Mire mi celda quien pude notar como los barrotes ya estaban oxidados, as_ _í que comenc_ _é a usar la fuerza, si, la poca fuerza que tengo para poder salir de aquel sitio, di varias tacleadas intentando asi derribar aquella celda._

 _Mire a los dem_ _ás quer_ _ía sacarlo pero necesitaba mi cintur_ _ón aparte quer_ _ía darle los objetos m_ _ísticos, cosa que lograr_ _ía buscando abajo de aquel lugar._

 _Escuche como mi madre me grita con preocupaci_ _ón al verme alejarme decidido a pelear sin usar un cintur_ _ón._

 _Una ves que llegu_ _é a la guarida pude notar la enorme riqueza, al fondo pude detectar los objetos m_ _ísticos que se encontraban ah_ _í, entre las monedas de oro. Me acerqu_ _é a ello con cautela y cuidadosamente sin hacer ning_ _ún ruido tomando as_ _í el m_ _ío, pero al hacer un movimiento en falso, provocando que una pila de monedas cayera. Cerr_ _é mis ojos esperando a que alguien me sostuviera o atacara pero no hab_ _ía pasado nada._

 _Pero no paso a m_ _ás cuanto mire entrar a Frida, con aquel vestido negro que cubr_ _ía ahora ya su rostro. Mientras que detr_ _ás de ella, ven_ _ía aquel chico de cabellera blanca, se me hac_ _ía algo conocido, aquella vestimenta, pareciera que ya hab_ _ía visto de_ _él, pero no recordaba que era._

Chico: ahira que tiene ciudad milagro, ¿que piensa hacer ahora, Mi lady?

 _Frida no contest_ _ó solo continu_ _ó el camino para sentarse en el trono, sac_ _ó su guitarra y comenz_ _ó a tocar una nueva melod_ _ía, cosa que aparecieron aquella sombra, me provoc_ _ó un temor enorme al mirar aquello debido a que aquellas sombras solo pod_ _ían estar de noche entre la oscuridad._

Frida: destruyan todo queridas sombras, destruyan todos los villanos... -con una voz fria-

Chico: pero... no creará lazos de alianza con otros villanos, ni con Sartana -nervioso-

Frida: a mi no me interesa eso tú... no deberías seguir aquí... -tono frío-

 _Mire al chico quien se ve_ _ía un tanto asustado, parec_ _ía estar pensando que ya todo hab_ _ía acabado, pero no fue as_ _í pues sac_ _ó su guitarra negra dispuesta a pelear contra ella._

Chico: no pienso dejar que hagas eso... harás un trato con mi abuela -molesto-

 _¿Hab_ _ía escuchado bien?_ _¿acaso dijo abuela? Entonces el era... Django... me era sorprendente verlo como un humano un mortal. Pues de tanto que dec_ _ía que odiaba a los seres humanos._

 _Frida lo miro cosa que hizo molestar y termin_ _ó por levantarse dispuesta a atacarlo. Yo me qued_ _é a esperar que pasara sabia que Django era m_ _ás fuerte y sab_ _ía perfectamente que tambi_ _én podia ser derrotado por ella, me coloque el cintur_ _ón dispuesto a esperar el momento adecuado para poder atacar._

 **Fin Manny P.O.V.**

Django miro a Frida con molestia cosa que hizo que la joven lo mirara con aquella cara de frialdad que ahira mostraba.

Django había entonado unos cuanto a acordes creando así un rayo, cosa que fue algo potente Frida miro aquello esquivo con facilidad aun así se la vio obligada a tocar uno de sus acordes que eran más diferentes a la guitarra del chico de ojos tinto.

Django miro con preocupación, ya que aquel ataque habia recibido fuertemente, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, para así entonar nuevamente, pero al entonar comenzaron a aparecer una serie de bandidos esqueletos haciendo que todos ellos fueran detrás de Frida, Manny quien miraba la batalla habia sentido un temor porque no le hicieran daño a su mejor amiga pero se percató que no fue así pues la joven había atacado con fuerzas destruyendo a la mayoría de todos, pero lo que no se espero fue Django dirigirse a ella dispuesta a golpearla con la guitarra como si fuera una espada.

A pesar de que la guitarra era de madera soportaba ahora que se encontraba en una forma muy distinta.

Django: tú... deberías morir por lo que has hecho... -molesto-

Frida: ... yo ya estoy muerta... -friamente-

Django se alejó mirando con un tanto de confusión aun así no se detuvo y volvió a atacar con la guitarra utilizandola como si fuera una espada, cosa que Frida podía cubrirse con la que ella tenía.

Frida comenzó a cantar en susurro haciendo que una onda invisible se creará alejando a Django de ella.

Frida: morirás... -fríamente-

Frida estaba a punto de crear un acorde cuando derrepente sintió como alguien habia golpeado al rostro dejándole una marca y un hilo de sangre en su boca. Django miro aquello se encontraba sin sombrero debido a que había salido volando y desde su frente se había creado una herida provocando que está saliera sangre corriendo en medio del hijo y bajando por la mejilla.

Frida se levantó un tanto confundida por el golpe para luego buscar al creador. Pudo notar al El Tigre quien se encontraba un tanto serio.

El Tigre: bien Frida esto ya se acaba aquí y... ahora -molestó-

Frida: de nuevo Rivera... todo lo que has hecho a sido en vano... -con una voz fría-

El Tigre: ¿de que hablas?

Frida: Sartana... siempre a sido muy especial en sus acordes no entiendo cual es el problema... -embosa una sonrisa malvada-

El Tigre: ella es mi amiga y yo se bien que ella esta peleando como yo lo haré aquí -poniéndose en pose de batalla-

Frida miro con diversión, ya que parecía no rendirse ante lo que estaba pasando.

Frida: hay el tigre... si supieras lo que paso hace tiempos... entenderias el motivo por la cual yo estoy aqui...

Al terminar aquellas palabras hizo un acorde haciendo que un rayo chocara contra el tigre lanzándose contra el muro, el tigre comenzó a levantarse aunque algo mareado (por asi decirlo) por el golpe.

El Tigre: no seré derrotado... yo debo de salvar a mi amiga... a la persona que... amo...

La última palabra la dijo en susurro, aun así no se detuvo miro a Frida quien se encontraba ya completamente diferente sus ojos ya eran rojo sangre. Manny sólo mostró una molesta y un aura verde comenzó a envolver.

El Tigre: salvare a mi amiga... ¡LA PERSONA QUE AMO!

Con aquellas palabras el tigre se dirigía hacia su oponente cosa que ambos dieron una dura batalla, terminaron por separarse podían sentirse agotados por la descarga de poder pero había sido imposible poder detener a uno o a los dos.

Manny: ¡Frida! ¡se que estas ahi, lucha, se que eres fuerte! ¡LUCHA!

Frida: ¡ha! Ella nunca podrá salir, nunca la volverás a ver -sonríe malvadamente-

Frida estaba dispuesta a atacar con su guitarra cómo si fuera espada, pero se detuvo, bajo el instrumento, para luego bajar la mirada Manny quedó confundido.

El Tigre: Frida por favor, se que puedes escucharme, se que puedes lograrlo confío en que lo harás, se que puedes salir de aquel poder que te tiene atrapada... te amo... te necesito, aquí conmigo a mi lado... -triste-

Frida permaneció en silencio algo en su interior de su mente bloqueada cualquier movimiento físico o pensamientos físico, solo podía estar ahí de pie mientras sus ojos miraban a un punto fijo. Sabiendo que más haya no había nada.

Frida: ... tú... vas... a... ¡MORIR! -molesta-

Manny quedó sorprendido y antes de que recibiera aquel impacto Django utilizó su poder desapareciendo junto con Manny de aquel lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Algo que cambi** **ó.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 6: El pasado**

Manny abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que se encontraba a las afueras de ciudad milagro, miro como la ciudad se encontraba en una especie de crisis donde las energías oscuras se movían con toda la facilidad.

El Tigre: ¿como llegué aquí? -confundido-

Django: yo te eh traido aquí, supongo que nos serás de útil -comienza a caminar, dándole la espalda a Manny-

El Tigre: ¿que quieres decir con eso? -confundido-

Django: solo siguen si quieres salvar a tu ciudad -sereno-

Manny dudo un poco y comenzó a caminar detrás de Django a principio no creyó mucho aun asi tomo el valor para seguir, sus pensamientos estaban en que Frida lograría escapar de aquello sabía muy bien que haría, pero por otro lado pensaba que y si quería el poder o sobre todo realmente sentía aquel odio que emanaba la joven Suárez.

Después de un largo camino por el extenso desierto llegaron a una especie de prisión en medio de la nada, era extraño pues nunca recordó aquella prisión.

Manny: ¿que es este lugar? -confundido-

Django: esta es una guarida donde ustedes los Rivera puedan estar, mi abuela no quiere que se queden en la guarida secreta... -sereno-

Manny: esto es extraño...

Sartana apareció en una especie de cortina de humo, miro con severa molestia a Rivera para luego notar a Django.

Sartana: veo que no pudiste hacer nada verdad Django -serena-

Django: lo siento abuela... -baja la mirada-

Sartana: pero has traído al El Tigre -sonríe siniestramente-

Manny: entonces quieres pelear ¿no? -poniéndose en guardia-

Sartana: tranquilo el tigre, hay cosas más importante que nuestra rivalidad...

El Tigre: ¿como que? -confundido-

Sartana: mi rivalidad con la dama de negro... -molesta-

Django: abuela, no pude calmar él espíritu de ella... -baja la mirada-

Sartana: no te preocupes, pronto se detendrá...

El Tigre: ustedes ya me confundieron, Sartana dime que es lo que esta pasando...

Sartana quedó serena ante las palabras del El Tigre haciendo así como último una especie de mueca y sacar su guitarra. Manny había pensando que ella trataría de lastimarlo pero no había sido así.

Manny abrió los ojos en lo que era una ciudad, más bien dicho un pueblo. Su vestimenta era muy diferente a lo que se usaba en la actualidad, las damas usaban vestidos coloridos, mientras que hombres usaban un pantalón de tela color blanco seguido de una camisa del misma tela, con un sombrero.

El Tigre: ¿donde rayos estoy? -mirando a su alrededor-

Sartana: El Tigre regresa a la normalidad, no queremos levantar sospechas mucho menos causar líos en el pasado -serena-

El Tigre miro a Sartana cosa que quedó confundido cuando había escuchado la palabra "Pasado" dando a entender que se encontraba en una especie de línea de tiempo. Accedió a regresar a la normalidad para luego comenzar a caminar por las amplias calles de tierra de aquel pueblo pequeño, su vestimenta hacia que otros terminarán quedando un tanto confundido debido a aquella ropa.

Sartana: tendré que usar un nuevo método

Manny quedó un tanto confundido por la respuesta de la esqueleto para escuchar como Sartana creaba un acorde. Manny al cerrar sus ojos no pudo sentir nada, pues pensó que Sartana lo atacaria una ves que los abrió se vio envuelto en una especie de energía.

Manny: ¿que me has hecho? -confundido-

Sartana: tranquilo El Tigre estamos en un estado de espiritualismo -voz tranquila-

Manny quedó un tanto asombrado, para luego continuar con aquel largo camino, quien por fortuna pudo notar a una mujer de 20 años de edad de cabellera azul, sólo que lo tenía sujetado, mientras sus ojos azules oscuros miraban o vislumbraba una especie de sentimiento.

La mujer de cabellera azul usaba un vestido de color negro, parecía una elegante, seguida de ella iban una mujer de cabellera castaña igual usaba un vestido de color crema, mientras un hombre seguía su paso de un traje negro con decoraciones como un soldado o teniente de un Ejército.

Manny: ¡Frida! -asombrado- tú... me has traído al futuro -molesto-

Sartana: te has equivocado, esto a sucedido 200 años atrás aquellos inició de tu preciada ciudad -un tanto molesta-

Manny sólo guardo silencio ante la situación para luego notar como ambos aparecían en una enorme casa, era una mansión el estilo del interior era a como se mostraba a dicha época, habia mesas quien podían notarse floreros en algunos lugares habían velas como lámparas, seguido en los muros una serie de retratos hechos a mano.

Había aparecido en una habitación en donde miraron a "Frida" quien se encontraba de pie enfrente de un hombre ya anciano.

Hombre: hija mía, tienes que aceptar la mano de uno de esos dos jóvenes -angustiado-

Hija: no papá, no puedo hacer eso... nosotros podremos salir por nuestra propia cuenta ya lo verás, solo dame una oportunidad -rogandole-

Hombre: no puedo hija, tienes que elegir el dueño de comercio internacional en animales o el inventor de cosas a vapor... -mirándola-

La joven quedó un tanto triste pues al descubrir aquello solo guardo silencio para luego salir con un rostro triste, al momento dd salir aquella mujer atravieso al joven Rivera, para luego Manny quedará un tanto serio, se giró para seguir con la vista a la joven.

Manny querías saber más de aquella pero Sartana le había negado, pues cada minuto que pasaba la huesuda comenzaba a perder poder, el motivo en el estado en que se encontraban como si fueran un espíritu eso provocaba el aumento de poder.

Una ves que habían regresado miraron a su alrededor dando a entender que ya habían estado de vuelta, Manny miro a Django quien se encontraba en una silla inclinada mientras en sus manos tenia su guitarra mística tocando con cuidado dichas cuerdas para no provocar un desastre.

Manny había quedado algo confundido al notar a Django en un estado de mortal, con Carne no de huesos como suele ser.

Manny: oyes... ¿porque sigues asi? -confundido-

Django: ¿como? -mirándolo, con una ceja alzada-

Manny: como un ser humano -señala-

Django: mi abuela me castigo y quien más que de esta manera... es fastidioso ser así... por todo sangras -voz fastidiada-

Manny miro aquello para luego dirigirse a la puerta, cosa que Sartana miro con un tanto de seriedad.

Sartana: no estarás pensando en regresar ¿o si? -serena-

Manny: si, mi familia está en ciudad milagro y mi mejor amiga igual... -serio-

Con estas palabras Manny se encaminó por todo aquel desierto, en dirección hacia ciudad milagro.

Sartana quedó un tanto sonriente, pues era la primera ves que veía a un Rivera morir por una tontería.

Django: usted cree que no saldrá con vida... -mira a su abuela-

Sartana: me a burlado, supongo que seguirá con vida... puedes ir a ver Django...

Django: ni loco regreso ahí abuela -negandose-

Sartana: si lo haces te juro que te levantó el castigo -sonríe malvadamente-

Django miro con fastidio a su abuela para luego acceder ante la situación que se estaba llevando.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad milagros...

El lugar se encontraba en penumbras los habitantes de dicha ciudad había caído al mando de aquella niña que ahora mostraba un completo cambio.

En el volcán se encontraban los Rivera seguido de La Cuervo quien había sido encarcelada por enfrentarse a la niña.

Frida: al fin... todo esta comenzando a dar sus frutos -sonrie-

No pasó mucho cuando escucho a White Pantera, seguido de los demás Rivera.

White Pantera: ¿que has hecho Frida? -confundido-

María: pensé que eres una niña de buen corazón -mirando a Frida-

Granpapi: yo pensé que amabas a Manny ¬¬

Frida: ¡ha! Yo no soy esa niña quien tanto hablan... -sonríe siniestramente- mi nombre es la dama de negro, soy un antiguo antecesora de esta jovencita... -saca la guitarra- y espero el momento para seguir quedandome en este mundo para cobrar venganza -molesta-

White Pantera: ¿de que estas hablando? -confundido-

Dama de negro: hace mucho tiempo, había sujetos con sus mismos poderes...

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

 _Los antiguos Rivera hab_ _ían hecho de la suyas unos ayudando al pueblo otros haciendo su destrucci_ _ón como villanos. Entre ellos siempre sali_ _ó uno que no se decidi_ _ó a elegir._

 _Ese d_ _ía... aquel joven de 22 a_ _ños de edad. Corr_ _ía por aquellas calles en sus manos llevaba un costal con un enorme signo de pesos._

 _Corr_ _ía con desesperaci_ _ón su atuendo era como un superh_ _éroe, solo que en este caso_ _él era un villano tal parecia, utiliz_ _ó sus habilidades para poder saltar entre las casas y as_ _í escapar de la Polic_ _ía quien iba a caballo._

 _Una ves seguro continu_ _ó corriendo s_ _ólo que miraba hacia atr_ _ás observando de que no se aproximaran m_ _ás polic_ _ías, la_ _última ves que volte_ _ó y miro nada sonri_ _ó para luego regresar la vista al frente dandose cuenta que estaba a punto de estrellarse._

 _Termin_ _ó estrell_ _ándose con un grupo de gente s_ _ólo que este habia quedado encima de una mujer mirando los ojos de dicha mujer. Est_ _é miro con una sonrisa para luego levantarse e irse lejos. La mujer qued_ _ó confundida a la ves sonri_ _ó internamente, fue ayudada por aquel hombre quien siempre acompa_ _ñaba a esta joven seguido de la pelicasta_ _ña._

 _La mujer dirigi_ _ó la mirada hacia la direcci_ _ón donde el sujeto habia corrido por su vida o para salvarse de la Polic_ _ía quien lo segu_ _ía con una especie de sigilo._

 _Atraves de aquellos d_ _ías, la joven miraba constantemente aquel sujeto, sol_ _ía quedar un tanto sorprendida para luego embosar una sonrisa muestra de que le gustaba verlo de ves en cuando._

 _Un d_ _ía un Festival pod_ _ía verse a toda la gente participar, buscando as_ _í un alegr_ _ía entre ellos mismos, ese d_ _ía la joven miraba con una tremenda mirada todo con su amplia sonrisa, su vestimenta segu_ _ía siendo la misma, aquel vestido elegante, que todos las distingu_ _ían._

 _La noche se hizo presente y con ellos un peque_ _ño concurso donde la gente que tuviera o ten_ _ía talento sub_ _ía a dicho escenario de madera._

 _Cada quien paso a subir demostrando un canto, un baile o un talento que muchos desear_ _ían saber o hacer. La joven quien se encontraba observando dicha participaci_ _ón tom_ _ó el valor suficiente para hacer lo suyo y ese era subir._

 _Tomo una guitarra quien hab_ _ía pedido prestada, todo en el lugar se callaron al verla subir con una delicadeza y tranquilidad, hasta que se detuvo en medio de dicho escenario, miro al p_ _úblico acomodo la guitarra para luego empezar a tocarla. Los acordes creados daban de que entender, pero no paso mucho cuando comenz_ _ó a cantar._

 _Los presentes habia quedado pasmados al escuchar aquello pues no sab_ _ían que la joven pod_ _ía tener un voz de esa magnitud._

 _La canci_ _ón enconada pod_ _ía atraer cualquier persona, debido a la hermosa voz, hasta que termin_ _ó por salir otra cosa... la joven se percat_ _ó de una vista demasiado pesada en ella. Algo muy diferente a las otras, y sin darse cuenta, pudo distinguir a un moreno de ojos careces observando._

 _Ella se detuvo por unos segundos ya que aparte de aquella vista sent_ _ía otra y ese era alguien quien muchos tem_ _ían, ella se present_ _ó embosando una sonrisa malvada, dispuesta a todo. Sus bandidos comenzaron a hackear todo a su alrededor llev_ _ándose oro o artefactos de valor._

 _En un momento dado aquella persona apareci_ _ó a lado de la joven, mostrando una sonrisa malvada. Pero no paso a m_ _ás cuando escucho a alguien hablar del otro lado del escenario._

 _Voz:_ _¡ D_ _é jala Sartana! -molesto-_

 _Sartana: pero miren quien tenemos aqu_ _í , si es nada m_ _á s que El Tigre -sonrie-_

 _El Tigre:_ _¡ Te voy a detener antes de que causes l_ _í os! -sereno-_

 _La joven qued_ _ó confundida por aquello pues nunca pens_ _ó que aquel sujeto aparecer_ _ía a ayudarla._

 _En un momento a otro El Tigre atac_ _ó a Sartana haciendo uno de sus mejores movimientos. La joven se alej_ _ó como pudo de aquel lugar, pero hab_ _ía sido detenida por los bandidos quien tomaron dd ambas manos._

 _Los lugare_ _ños y fuerzas de polic_ _ías se encontraban llegando dispuestos tambi_ _én a detener a Sartana dd los muertos, aquella huesuda inmortal. Ella peleaba a duras contra El Tigre, mientras creaba rayos por medio de acordes. El joven no import_ _ó esquivaba con facilidad aquellos ataques, hasta que un rayo, lo golpe_ _ó estrell_ _ándose contra una de las casas._

 _Sartana se dirigi_ _ó hacia la joven miro con una sonrisa, dispuesta a rematar con ella._

 _Sartana: antes de que acabe contigo, quitar_ _é tu voz... ser_ _á solamente m_ _í a -sonrie-_

 _La joven: eres una malvada, no mereces seguir en mundo de los vivos... -temerosa-_

 _Sartana: lo s_ _é ni_ _ñ a, aun as_ _í no puedo decir lo mismo de ti... -sonr_ _í e-_

 _Sartana apunt_ _ó su guitarra hacia la joven, para hacer una serie de acordes dispuesto a obtener lo que buscaba. Pero fue tacleadas por El Tigre quien termin_ _ó alejando de la joven, Sartana miro con molestia a El Tigre._

 _Sartana:_ _¡ Grrr! __¡ Bandidos ataquen! -molesta-_

 _Los bandidos accedieron sin ninguna molestia, mientras que la joven se encontraba aun sujeta. Miro con detenimiento lo que pasaba para luego notar a su alrededor y as_ _í poder obtener una idea, pero sin pensar m_ _ás apareci_ _ó una joven de una especie de armadura color negra._

 _Quien hab_ _ía llegado para brindarle ayuda a El Tigre, a principio pens_ _ó que s_ _ólo eran compa_ _ñeros pero se percat_ _ó de que no era as_ _í. Ya que una ves que lo sac_ _ó de aquel apuro ella dio un beso cosa que el El Tigre no hab_ _ía rechazado._

 _La joven miro con tristeza y comenz_ _ó a entonar la melod_ _ía que anteriormente habia cantado, Sartana y dem_ _ás escucharon aquella melod_ _ía, pero no hab_ _ían esperado que Sartana lanzar_ _á un golpe certero dej_ _ándola paralizada._

 _Un hilo de sangre bajo por la boca de la joven, dando a entender que hab_ _ía llegado su hora, ella s_ _ólo cay_ _ó al suelo sin vida alguna, El Tigre y su compa_ _ñera, miro sorprendida lo que hab_ _ía visto, para luego mirar a Sartana quien emboso una sonrisa malvada._

 _Sartana:_ _¡ al fin! -sonr_ _í e-_

 _El Tigre:_ _¿ que has hecho? -molesto-_

 _Sartana: como si no lo supieras El Tigre.._

 _Con aquellas palabras Sartana desapareci_ _ó dejando a un pueblo en completo desastre y unos cuantos se_ _ñores en una tristeza enorme. La muerte de su ser amado habia sido tan dura que hab_ _ía provocado la tristeza y un enorme odio hacia dicho personaje conocida como Sartana, al igual que El Tigre que por andar como novios, no pudo salvarla la vida una de las hijas del hombre de alto poder._

 _Mientras tanto en el mundo de los muertos, la joven ve_ _ía todo como si no fuera algo inusual, pero al seguir caminando notaba como su cuerpo no ten_ _ía carne ni nada, eso no la sorprendido en absoluto, pues cierto tiempo hab_ _ía investigado en libros lo que pod_ _ía suceder despu_ _és de la muerte._

 _En un dos por tres Sartana apareci_ _ó enfrente de ella, con el_ _único objetivo de obtener su voz para el cant_ _ó. Cosa que ella no hab_ _ía podido entonar con tanta precisi_ _ón como ella._

 _Sartana:_ _ú ltimas palabras ni_ _ñ a -sonr_ _í e-_

 _La joven: nunca podr_ _á s conseguir mi voz... el me salvar_ _á -serena-_

 _Sartana:_ _¿ quien? __¿ Hablas del El Tigre? -confundida-_

 _La joven: as_ _í es -serena-_

 _Sartana: crees que_ _é l vendr_ _á a ayudarte, __é l es un vivo, el no vendr_ _á a salvarte aqu_ _í as_ _í que... _

_Dicho esto Sartana coloc_ _ó la guitarra enfrente de ella, sonri_ _ó dispuesto a quitarle aquella voz, hasta que sin pensar la joven se lanz_ _ó sobre ella, pudiendo asi poder tocarla y comenzar a hacer unos acordes. Sartana temi_ _ó lo peor, aun as_ _í no dudo mucho pero con aquel temor que comenzaba a crecer en su interior por su guitarra._

 _La joven la solt_ _ó para luego irse, termino por salirse de aquel pueblo, dirigi_ _éndose por todo el desierto en busca de algo de tranquilidad y salvaci_ _ón._

 _La joven: Sartana pagar_ _á s por lo que has hecho... al igual que el futuro de todos aquellos que obtengan el poder m_ _í stico -molesta-_

 _La joven no paraba de recordar con una molestia aquella escena, no pod_ _ía creer que su coraz_ _ón hab_ _ían comenzado a enamorarse de un sujeto quien s_ _ólo ve_ _ía desde lejos. Pensando que ser_ _ían tal para cu_ _ál, cosa inusual, cosa imposible... cosa absurda._

 ** _*Fin de Flash Back*_**

La dama de negro miro con una sonrisa, dando a conocer de que se encontraba de una manera victoriosa, pues la batalla que se estaba llevando era más poderosa de lo que podía acceder. Ningún villano o héroe se atrevía a atacarla el poder de las sombras era aquel poder que la hacia inmune a ningún golpe o poder.

La dama de negro miro a los Rivera para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

Dama de negro: bueno ustedes serán los primeros en terminar con este vida que tanto llevan -sonríe-

White Pantera: te seguro de que no te saldrás con la tuya espíritu de la maldad -molesto-

Dama de negro: ¡calla! Que sólo has hecho un mal al decir eso -molesta-

Con aquellas palabras la dama de negro comenzó a usar su guitarra creando así una especie de agarre, para así obtener que White Pantera terminará apunto de ser acabado.

Dama de negro: tú serás primero en morir en el volcán -sonrie-

White Pantera miro con temor la lava que se encontraba concentrada en el interior de dicho volcán y sólo trago saliva, aun no paso mucho tiempo cuando aquella sombra quien sostenía a dicho héroe, se desprendió dejándola caer, aunque no duro mucho ya que alguien había sacado de aquel problema.

White Pantera: mi'jo gracias -sonríe-

El Tigre le sonrió, mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte a su padre, una ves hecho esto, ambos se pusieron en ataque dispuestos a atacar a la Dama de negro.

Dama de negro: ¿con que ahora has aparecido? -sonríe de lado-

El Tigre: si y he venido a detenerse y sacar a Frida donde quiera que este -mostrando su jarras-

Dama de negro: ¡ha! No piensas en nada verdad, si supieras que yo soy Frida -sonrie-

El Tigre: se bien, el secreto... así que...

El Tigre se abalanzó sobre villana cosa que provocó que la villana no pudiera acceder, White Pantera se aproximó en donde se encontraba granpapi seguido de María para ayudarla a salir de aquel encierro e irse a buscar sus objetos místicos y poder ayudar a Manny.

La dama de negro miro con molestia, para luego quitarse a el tigre, quien había sido alejado por aquellos poderes que el mismo espíritu creaba. Una ves que la dama se puso de pie, comenzó a cantar aquella canción para hacer notar una serie de sombras quien mostraban de sus ojos negros unas lágrimas, dando a entender aquel sentimiento.

Dama de negro: últimas palabras El Tigre -con una sonrisa-

El Tigre: si... lo siento...

Con estas palabras, la dama quedó confundida dando a entender de que al no andaba bien o a menos eso pensaba la chica peliazulada.

Dama de negro: ¿que... que has dicho? -confundida-

El Tigre: lo siento... se lo que viviste... y admito que yo... -baja la mirada-

La dama miro aun más confundida a al joven Rivera pensando que aquello era una trampa. Aun asi se detuvo y creo unos acorde para así detener a él tigre mientras intentaba o investigaba el motivo de aquello.


	7. Chapter 7

**Algo que cambi** **ó.**

 **Capitulo 7: Un recuerdo de Luz.**

 _"La dama miro aun m_ _ás confundida a al joven Rivera pensando que aquello era una trampa. Aun asi se detuvo y creo unos acorde para as_ _í detener a_ _él tigre mientras intentaba o investigaba el motivo de aquello."_

Manny dirigió la mirada hacia su mejor amiga quien se encontraba bajo control de aquel espíritu, sus ojos rojos eran más notorios a que anteriormente se habían visto. Era imposible sacarla de aquel transe, el tigre comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que su amiga saliera de aquel transe el motivo muy simple... la verdad.

 _3 horas antes..._

Manny Rivera caminaba por el extenso desierto, mientras detrás de el seguía Django de una manera de "seriedad" Aunque para sus dentro estaba quejándose en su interior.

Manny se encontraba cansado, su estado no era muy bueno desde que salió de la guarida de Sartana.

Manny cayó de rodilla pidiendo a la nada agua, cosa que no obtuvo debido al lugar.

Django: ¡por Dios! Vamos Rivera a acaso no quieres que mi fri... dijo que Suárez salga de aquel "transe" -haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra-

Manny: ¡hug! Pero necesito agua... ¡NECESITO AGUA!

Django lo miro con fastidio para darle una especie botella, cosa que Manny al verlo lo tomó con rapidez para luego beber en su interior. Django le dio la espalda cosa que no le importaba si sobrevive Manny, Django solo tenía un sólo objetivo y era obtener lo que una ves perdió y ese era el orgullo, cuando lo perdió se había transformado en un ser humano cosa odiaba.

Manny continuo su camino ahora más que nada comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que no podía notar la ciudad por ningún lado, no podía saber en que parte podia estar y su recurso de H2O se estaba agotando.

2 horas más tardé...

Manny se encontraba a morir, iba caminando lento mientras una serie de gotas de sudor mostraba el intenso calor del desierto. Después de unos minutos alzó la mirada pudiendo captar la imagen de una especie de pueblo, agitó su cabeza un poco intentando no fuera un espejismo prto no fue así, se apresuró dispuesto a obtener un poco de agua dd aquel pueblo y una ves que llegó noto la fuente en el centro de dicho pueblo.

Bebió un poco de aquella agua para luego embosar una sonrisa, no paso muho tiempo cuando algo o alguien habló, llamando la atención del joven Rivera.

Manny: ¡el tigre original! -sorprendido y sonriendo-

El Tigre: ¿que tal? -sonrie-

Manny: ¡espera! Entonces...

Manny se miro a su cuerpo pero noto que se encontraba entero cosa que el tigre original se limitó a sonreír de un manera amistosa.

El Tigre: esto es sólo un sueño sucesor -sonrie-

Manny: ¡eh! Entonces... Frida -voz baja y triste-

El Tigre: tranquilo Manny, se que ella no acepta nada de lo que esta pasando... por eso... tienes que liberarla -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny: pero... ni siquiera me deja acercarme a ella -triste-

El Tigre: esa joven, aquella joven... -baja su mirada- yo tuve la culpa de que la señorita Elisa estuviera así, es el motivo de que se hizo una dama de negro... -triste-

Manny: ¿tú conocías a ella? -confundido-

El Tigre: si... en fin -sonrie- ese es un tema que no hablaré... aunque te recomiendo de que salves a tu amiga antes de media noche... -le toca el hombro-

Manny: si... eso haré muchas gracias -sonríe-

El Tigre: por cierto... dile a la dama que lo siento... y que la esperare si acepta regresar -sonrie-

Manny quedó confundido no entendía aquellas palabras, aún así le sonrió y accedió a darle el mensaje.

Tiempo actual...

La dama miro con tremenda confusión no sabía si lo que decía era verdad, pero aun así la molestia al recordad aquellos recuerdos hicieron que nuevamente la ira la dominará, comenzando a utilizar acordes, para así poder destruir a El Tigre.

El Tigre: ¡estoy diciendo la verdad! -cansado-

Dama de negro: crees que te voy a creer, tú siempre serás un ser lleno de mentiras un cobarde -molesta-

El Tigre: a mi nadie me dice cobarde -sereno-

El Tigre miro con molestia para luego sacar sus garras, la dama miro aquello dispuesta a enfrentar todo por destruir al joven Rivera. Aun asi no se detuvo al escuchar a los otros Rivera a llegar al combate. Aunque para ellos no había sido nada fácil, ya que la dama miro a todos dispuesto a estar en una especie de molestia.

En otro lado...

Un lugar oscuro... todo era negro, todo... una luz se encendió, mostrando a una peliazulada quines e encontraba encadenada dd las muñecas, mientras que sus su ropa se encontraba un tanto sucia, sus goggles estaban algo cuartiados, ¿como había llegado a esto?

Las lágrimas de ella recorrían sus mejillas cada segundo. Recordando que lo sucedido solo era un simple sueño y de que ahora quería regresar.

Frida Suárez había sido derrotada por su propia mente al notar todo lo sucedido todo lo que hacia la dama mientras ella sólo continuaba encadenada.

Frida: ¡NOO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO POR FAVOR! -llorando desesperadamente-

Frida no paraba de ver aquella ventana en donde podia notar como los Rivera continuaban siendo atacados y superado con una facilidad. Cosa inusual ya que por lo general siempre eran los ganadores.

Una ves que la imagen se posó en Manny, Frida grito con fuerza haciendo que la dama se detuviera antes de dar un golpe por medio de la guitarra.

Frida: ¡NOO! ¡NO LO LASTIMES! -llorando-

Frida se había levantado y se dispuso a correr pero las cadenas le habían impedido alcanzar su meta y terminó nuevamente en aquel suelo.

Las lágrimas no paraban de rodar sus mejillas mirar al El Tigre en ese estado hacia que su estado incrementará. La dama miro a El Tigre para luego bajar la guitarra.

Dama de negro: tranquila querida, él nunca más te molestará -sonríe-

La dama apuntó hacia el tigre esperando así cualquier el joven Rivera no se moviera, mientras en los pensamientos de la dama, podían escucharse los grito de la joven peliazulada.

Frida quería zafarse quería estar a lado de su mejor amigo, pero aquellas cadenas les habían impedido cualquier movimiento, y en un dos por tres, la dama apareció a lado de la joven.

Dama de negro: tranquila querida... -acercandose-

La dama era ya una mujer su larga cabellera azulada, mientras sus ojos eran color rojo, mientras su vestimenta era estilo catrina solo que esta vez era negra.

Frida: ¿como quieres que me calme? ¡Estas a punto de matar a la persona que es mi mejor amigo! -llorando-

Dama de negro: querida, recuerda que ellos nos traicionaron, se que amas a ese niño... pero inclusive... te ignoro... -tocando el hombro de la joven-

Frida: aun así no puedo traicionarlo sería muy mal... estaría mal... -cubre su rostro con ambas manos-

Dama de negro: yo tengo que hacer lo mejor para todo y primero debo acabar con él... -serena-

Frida: ¿sólo porque rompió tu corazón? Escucha lo que dices... deberías de buscar la verdad... -llorando-

La dama quedó algo sorprendida por la reacción de la joven cosa que hizo que dudará, miro hacia donde se encontraba el tigre quien comenzaba a levantarse con dificultad.

Dama de negro: ¡tú! ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Ella solo quiere protegerte! -molesta-

El Tigre: si vieras la verdad entendería el motivo... Frida y yo siempre hemos hecho locuras, pero nunca nos hemos traicionado -molesto-

El Tigre miro con tremenda seriedad extendió sus garras dispuesto a pelear nuevamente contra aquella persona quien fingia ser Frida. La dama miraba con molestia a él tigre y aunque para ambos la batalla era pareja no podían descartar cualquier idea o ataque contraria. En un movimiento a otro Rivera había recibido un golpe a puño cerrado dejándolo del otro lado de la guarida.

Dama de negro: no hay nada que puedas hacer El Tigre... todas las esperanzas se perdieron -embosa una sonrisa-

El Tigre: no estés tan segura -sonrie-

La dama quedó sorprendido para luego lanzarle un golpe por medio de su garra quien se había desprendido su brazo pudiendo así lastimar a la joven. La dama se levantó con dificultad miro su guitarra quien se encontraba a pies de el tigre.

Dama dd negro: te haré pagar El Tigre -molesta-

El Tigre: escucha... -serio- quiero que sepas por parte del primer tigre que lo siento y... de que te estará esperando

La dama quedó sorprendida aquellas palabras, aparte el aspecto del joven lo decía de una manera sumamente honesta.

Dama de negro: ¿estas hablando en serio? -acercandose-

El Tigre: si... él se lamenta tanto... aquel día en que tu... bueno ya sabes... -nervioso- tu muerte...

Dama de negro: entonces... era cierto... entonces... -baja su mirada- tu ve la culpa de todo...

El Tigre ya comenzaba a tener fe de que aquel espíritu saliera del cuerpo de su amiga pero había sido en vano, el cantó de la dama habia creado una especie de ondas invisibles sacando a Rivera de aquel volcán, de esta misma manera habia sido con los otros Rivera.

Dama se mostró muy superior cosa que los demás miraron con confusión.

Dama de negro: no siempre es como se ve El Tigre -molesta-

El Tigre: ¡¿que?! -sorprendido-

Dama de negro: los sentimientos dd una dama son más fuerte que cualquier otra palabra...

El Tigre: ... -mira a su papá, quien esté le está haciendo una seña de aceptación-

Dama de negro: bien, es hira de comenzar con nuestro trabajo... ¡Queridas sombras destruyan todo a su alrededor, no dejan nada vivo! -embosa una sonrisa-

Mente de Frida...

Frida miraba con toda preocupación ciudad milagro habia caído en manos de lo que era el mal. Sentía un temor, sentía que su propia fe, se iba por un tubo y todo ¿porque? Porque una mujer tenía un enorme deseo de venganza. Sin pensar mucho solo grito.

Frida: ¡DETENTEEE!

Al momento que hizo esto, pudo escucharse como la dama de negro quien daba la cara contra los Rivera hacia una seña dd molestia pues ella nunca pensó en gritar aquello. Manny sonrió pensando que Frida estaba luchando en el interior y comenzó a buscar una nueva solución.

Mientras que en los pensamientos de la joven peliazulada se encontraba la dama quien por alguna razón comenzaba a fastidiarse de la ausencia de la pequeña Frida.

Dama de negro: quieres callarte -molesta-

Frida: ya me canse de que quieras destruir la ciudad... no puedo permitirte eso -molesta-

Dama de negro: hay por favor que piensas hacer... -sonríe de lado-

Frida comenzó a estirarse tratando de alcanzar a la dama así poder o tratar de zafarse de aquel agarre de cadenas, pero había sido insuficiente puesto su poder era imposible de destruir dichas cadenas.

Frida sólo miró a la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella se arrodilló, mientras su mirada estaba baja. Entre susurro comenzó a crear una melodía.

 _Quiero que sepas..._

 _Aunque este lejos..._

 _Te quiero._

 _No se porque..._

 _Nunca te dije antes_

 _Pero ahora lo dijo y quiero gritarlo._

 _Quiero que esto se acabe puesto que se que ser_ _á lo mejor._

 _No habr_ _á sufrimiento entre los dos._

 _Ya que siempre estar_ _é contigo._

 _Salva un mundo que yo estar_ _é en ese mundo, junto contigo, no f_ _ísico si no espiritual._

 _Destruistes fronteras, derrumbarse pilares, ahora entiendo el motivo por la cual haces esta lucha._

 _Salva un mundo que yo estar_ _é en ese mundo, junto contigo, no f_ _ísico si no espiritual._

 _Quiero que sepas..._

 _Aunque este lejos..._

 _Te quiero._

 _Quiero que esto se acabe puesto que se que ser_ _á lo mejor._

 _No habr_ _á sufrimiento entre los dos._

 _Ya que siempre estar_ _é contigo._

La dama miro con preocupación puesto que aquellas letras había conocido. Fueron aquellas palabras que un día después de su muerte, habia cantado. Ahora ella las estaba cantando como había podido conseguirá aquellas palabras.

Por fuera Manny había escuchado aquello sentía una preocupación pudo comprender lo que aquellas palabras decían cosa que no haría tal acción. Asi que dedicó tomar otro método y haciendo lo mismo que con Sartana tomó la guitarra quien se la habia arrebatado de las manos a la dama para luego estrellarla contra el suelo.

La dama quedó sorprendida y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. No podía creer no podía soportar aquella canción que en su mente comenzaba a inundar y sin pensar la estaba cantando.

 _Quiero que sepas..._

 _Aunque este lejos..._

 _Te quiero._

 _No se porque..._

 _Nunca te dije antes_

 _Pero ahora lo dijo y quiero gritarlo._

 _Quiero que esto se acabe puesto que se que ser_ _á lo mejor._

 _No habr_ _á sufrimiento entre los dos._

 _Ya que siempre estar_ _é contigo._

 _Salva un mundo que yo estar_ _é en ese mundo, junto contigo, no f_ _ísico si no espiritual._

 _Destruistes fronteras, derrumbarse pilares, ahora entiendo el motivo por la cual haces esta lucha._

 _Salva un mundo que yo estar_ _é en ese mundo, junto contigo, no f_ _ísico si no espiritual._

 _Quiero que sepas..._

 _Aunque este lejos..._

 _Te quiero._

 _Quiero que esto se acabe puesto que se que ser_ _á lo mejor._

 _No habr_ _á sufrimiento entre los dos._

 _Ya que siempre estar_ _é contigo._

La dama solo bajo su mirada emboso una sonrisa y miro hacia al cielo, mostrando así que las nubes que habían ocultado aquel cielo azul habia desaparecido, un brillo cubrió el rostro de la dama, para mostrarse así una lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

Era imposible como una simple nota habia hecho recordar aquellos momentos en donde la dama se veía envuelto, aquellas miradas simpáticas a distancia de ambos era suficiente para decirse todo.

Sin pensar a más allá, la mujer continuó sentada de rodilla mientras El cuerpo de Frida caía al suelo inconsciente, la mujer mostró su verdadero cuerpo era una adulta de larga cabellera azul, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar a azules oscuro.

Frida la pequeña chica de 14 años se encontraba normal con su ropa de siempre aún que se encontraba como dormida. Algo que todos habian esperado pues sabían que la joven habia soportado mucho a decir verdad.

La mujer se levantó miro a los Rivera quien se encontraba enfrente. Ella mostró una sonrisa para luego dar la espalda, dio unos cuantos pasos para luego desaparecer en una especie de polvo.

El Tigre se aproximó a Frida quien continuaba inconsciente, la levantó un poco para notar que ella se encontraba en ese estado, los demás ss aproximaron, para ver el estado de la pequeña, la gente quien había quedado en transe había salido sin preocupación, y en un dos por tres Emiliano, el padre de Frida apareció dando a conocer una enorme preocupación por ver a su hija en aquel estado.

Emiliano: ¡Mi'ja! -preocupado-

Rodolfo: Emiliano, Frida necesito descansar por un tiempo -mirando triste a la joven-

Emiliano: si ella descansará de ustedes -molestó, tomando a Frida en brazos-

Con estas palabras Emiliano se fue mientras en sus brazos cargaba a Frida quien seguía inconsciente, Manny miro con tristeza aquello para luego sentir unas manos cálidas en su hombros.

Miro a su madre quien había colocado su mano en la izquierda y su padre en la derecha, dando a conocer de que Manny no se encontraba sólo en estos tiempos, granpapi hizo lo mismo sólo que este le acarició la cabeza.

Lejos de aquel lugar podía notarse a Django quien mostraba una sonrisa, aun así no todo estaba terminando no por ahora.

Django: habrá más que sólo un castigo... si me quedaré así por un rato que sea por algo interesante -sonríe de lado malvadamente-

Dicho esto se retiró mientras ocultaba la mitad de su rostro por su sombrero negro. Y caminaba entre las calles y callejones de aquella ciudad buscando un refugio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Algo que cambi** **ó.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 8:** **¿Cuando despertaste?.**

Frida habia despertado sintió como un dolor dominaba su cuerpo era algo extraño de pronunciar, aun así sólo guardo un poco de silencio terminó sentándose en la cama, miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, y en cuestión de minutos había ingresado Emiliano seguido de su esposa, Carmelita, quien se sentían felices por notar a su hija menor despertar.

Carmelita: ¡oh! Mi querida mi'ja, que bueno que has despertado -sonríe y abraza a Frida-

Frida: ¡auch! Mamá me duele .. -quejándose-

Carmelita: oh, los siento mi'ja -sonríe avergonzada-

Frida: mamá, papá, ¿donde esta Manny? -confundida, mirando a sus alrededores-

Emiliano: lo siento mi'ja, pero ya no verás a ese Rivera... -sereno-

Frida: ¿porque, él es mi mejor amigo? -un tanto sorprendida-

Carmelita: mi'ja, tu padre tiene razón en algo, Manny es un buen muchacho pero te a puesto en muchos riesgos últimamente -toca el hombro de la joven Suárez-

Emiliano: aparte será bueno que continuemos recuperando si no te ve por un tiempo mi'ja -molesto- No quiero que te lastime otra ves

Frida: pero nunca lo hace el siempre me cuida, me protege -baja la mirada-

Emiliano: pero por ahora no será así mi'ja, mientras estés así, el no vendrá... -sale de la habitación algo molestó-

Carmelita: no te preocupes, sólo recuperate, te traeré unos churros con chocolate -sonríe y se va-

Una ves que Carmelita cerró la puerta, Frida sintió una alegría ya que comería churro su alimento preferido, pero eso no fue todo ni no la presencia de Manny quien había llegado hasta la ventana.

Frida: ¡Manny! -sonríe-

Manny: Hola Frida -sereno-

Frida: me da gusto verte ven siéntate -sonríe-

Manny: no Frida... eh venido para decirte algo importante -sereno, baja su mirada-

Frida: bien, dime, sabes que te escucho -mirándolo preocupada-

Manny: ya no quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero saber nada más de ti, ni de tú vida -baja la mirada, serio-

Frida: Manny, ¿que estas diciendo? -preocupada se levanta-

Manny: lo que has escuchado, ya no quiero saber quien eres... -le da la espalda-

Frida: pero... siempre hemos,sido amigos Manny, porque actuas de esta forma -preocupada tomando el hombro del chico-

Manny: dejame, se que estarás tranquila y segura, ahora... por favor ya no me busques... -se va-

Frida quedó sorprendidas y a la vez una tristeza enorme la invadió por completo, haciendo así que la joven sólo quedará en el suelo arrodillada, mientras una serie de lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

Manny se abalanza de edificio en edificio meditando sus palabras ante Frida, habia sentido una tristeza enorme al decirle aquellas palabras, pero apenas así ella podia estar segura. Se detuvo en uno de los edificios más altos de dicha ciudad mientras veía con atención la ciudad que había comenzado a levantarse después de una semana, aun así no sé dijo en voz baja casi inaudible.

Manny: lo siento Frida... pero es por tu bien... mi amor... -triste-

Dos semanas más tardé...

Frida habia iniciado nuevamente las clases en la secundaria Leone, cosa sin importancia para ella. Aun asi se dirigió a su casillero sacó lo necesario, para luego notar a Manny quien se alejaba de una manera tranquila.

Ella terminó por acercarse a él, intentando asi un saludo, cosa que no logró ya que El Rivera no le quería tomar mucha atencion y como último pretexto se iba con Zoe Ave haciendo que la joven Suárez sintiera aquel dolor en su corazón.

Ella decidió irse dejando asi lo que quedaba de su amistad como simple amigos normales. Y en la hora del almuerzo decidió comer sola, no quería nadie cerca más que su mejor amigo, pero ni él quería acercarse a ella.

Sintió la presencia de Sergio y Diego aquellos jóvenes que se encontraban enamorados de ella. Cosa que sin importar le hizo caso y dando al final sólo un beso para ambos en la mejilla haciendo que ambos jóvenes terminarán desmayado por aquello.

Frida sólo dio un suspiro dando a conocer que se sentía aburrida para así continuar observando la charola de alimentos que tenía enfrente. No pasó mucho cuando escucho una voz que había reconocido muy rápido.

Frida: ¿tú de nuevo? ¿Que haces aqui? -confundido-

Django: tranquila mi peliazulada, todo tiene su fin y su inicio tu diste tu final, pero puedes abrir otro ahora que has despertado -sonrie-

Frida: ¿que quieres decid? -confundida-

Django: sabes no siempre fue como creiste, hubo un tiempo donde tú, le molestaban al El Tigre ahora, se a alejado de ti, por lo mismo eres una mala influencia -le toca los hombros a la niña-

Frida: pero... ¿como...? -confundida-

Django: míralo, piensa que ahora Zoe, es algo... cono te diré... -pensando en palabras- importante -sonríe de lado-

Frida: pero... siempre eh sido su mejor amiga... -triste-

Django: por eso deberías buscar algo para hacerlo molestar que vea lo que tu sufres... que vea lo mal que se comportó con su ¡COMPADRE! -molestó-

Frida: ¿eh? -confundida-

Django: nada, olvidalo, pero se que No lo harás ya que eres muy fiel a él -dijo en tono triste, dándole la espalda mientras embosa una sonrisa-

Frida dudo un poco, ella aun no conocida bien aquel chico de cabellera blanca, pues no sabía que él era Django, ella no dudo y pensado con detenimiento para luego acceder.

Frida: sí aceptó...

Django: excelente ahora estrecha mi mano -sonríe-

Frida miro su mano para luego estrecharla, en cuestión de tiempo sintió como algo la rodeó aun así no le tomo importancia para luego sonreirle a Django.

Frida: ¿cual es tu nombre?

Django: soy Django, Django de los muertos -embosa una sonrisa malvada-

Durante días Manny había pasado las últimas horas con Zoe Ave, cosa que en el interior de la villana sentía una enorme sonrisa, ya que su madre y su abuela decían que era imposible que un Rivera se fijará en una Ave, debido a sus problemas sentimentales o... por cuestiones de diferencia.

Guajolota era la abuela de Zoe, pero en el pasado sentía una enorme atracción por granpapi, pero nunca pudo hacer más allá su romance. Esto mismo se repitió con Buitrila quien se veía enamorada ante White Pantera conocido como Rodolfo, pero no consiguió su amor, ya que había conocido a María. Y ahora era Zoe quien se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de el joven Rivera.

Manny se encontraba en una de las mesas del patio, se encontraba pensando, sabia bien lo que había hecho con Frida alejarse de ella para que así estuviera a salvo.

No pasó mucho cuando se acercó Zoe, quien se veía un tanto feliz al ver al joven Rivera, sin compañía de la peliazulada.

Zoe: Hola Manny -sonríe-

Manny: Hola Zoe -sin animos-

Zoe: ¿pasa algo? -confundida, sentándose a su lado-

Manny: no, no es nada Zoe -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Zoe: esta bien, sabes te gustaría ir a robar al Banco, dijo a ver si así te levanta el ánimo -sonríe-

Manny: lo siento, pero no puedo tengo que buscar a Django -sereno-

Zoe: ¿eh? ¿Porque? -confundido-

Manny: a hecho males desde que Frida quedó inconsciente así que tengo que protegerla porque él... piensa atacarla -se aleja-

Zoe miro con tremenda confusión a la ves con molestia pues como se atrevía El Tigre a ignorar a una Ave de esta manera, como última alternativa, se alejó dirigiéndose al baño, pero fue detenida por algo quien la llevo a una de los salones.

Miro al quien había agarrado para darse cuenta de que era un sujeto de cabellera blanca, mientras su sombrero negro cubría sus ojos dejando notar su boca, quien embosaba una sonrisa.

Zoe: ¿quien eres? -confundido-

Django: me sorprendes que no sepas quien soy -la mira-

Zoe: ¡¿Django?! ¿que haces aqui? -mirándolo, confundido y sorprendida-

Django: bueno... eh venido para cobrar venganza y así poderme quitar este... hechizo... -fastidiado-

Zoe: entonces... ¿porque me estas utilizando o que quieres de mi? -Serena, cruza sus brazos-

Django: de ti nada... solo quiero sacarte del tablero querida... asi que fuera si no te destruyó -con una voz fria-

Zoe quedó un tanto molesta, pero a la ves un miedo la inundó por completo.

Una explosión se hizo presente mientras que Zoe, salía volando debido a un impacto que había sufrido. La joven Ave miro con preocupación a su enemigo quien se aproximaba tranquilamente entre la cortina de humo.

Zoe: este tipo... es muy diferente -en susurro-

Zoe trató de levantarse para así poder escapar pero había sido imposible ya que al alzar la vista miro a Django enfrente de ella.

Django: oh no, tú no iras a ningún lado -embosa una sonrisa siniestra-

Zoe pensó lo peor, aun así se transformó en la Cuervo para lanzar un rayo con su arma, pudiendo así alejar al joven de los muertos lo suficiente y poder escapar. Ella volaba mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, habia sentido que su muerte llegaría en ese mismo instante, pero por fortuna no fue así y terminó llegando a la guarida.

Su madre y abuela la miraron preocupada y cono era de esperarse pensaron lo peor, dando a entender que Rivera había sido el causante de lo ocurrido.

Buitrila: te dije que él es igual a su padre -molesta-

Cuervo: no mamá, no fue él... si no alguien más -preocupada-

Guajolota: ¿como que no fue él? -confundida-

Cuervo: fue Django... quiere destruirme -preocupada-

Buitrila quedó un tanto sorprendida a principio dudo pero al ver el temor de su hija solo guardó silencio pensando en un plan para proteger a la pequeña de la familia.

Buitrila: mamá, hay que estar ate... -interrumpida-

Una voz habia interrumpido la conversación de ambas villanas de la parvada, haciendo así que notará a su alrededor buscando al creador de aquella voz.

Guajolota: ¿quien eres tú? -molesta-

Buitrila: ¡sal de tu escondite! -molesta-

Cuervo: está aquí... no puedes ser... -preocupada, ocultandose detrás de buitrila-

Zoe temía lo peor, aun así ambas mujeres adultas solo miraban con detenimiento a su alrededor, Guajolota terminó por acercarse al computador activando el sistema de seguridad pero había sido en vano, ya que no había podido capturas a dicha persona la voz volvió a resonar y entre la oscuridad apareció, podía verse aquellos ojos color vino, cosa que a Cuervo le entró en temor.

Cuervo: mamá, abuela... está ahi -señalando-

Ambas mujeres dirigieron la vista para darse cuenta de la presencia, ambas mujeres sacaron los rayos dispuesto a destruir aquel enemigo o invasor de hogares.

Buitrila: ¡sal de ahí! -molesta-

Guajolota: si no te mataremos -apunta con su arma-

Voz: ustedes más que nadie debería estar suplicando su vida... prometí que Zoe saldría del tablero y para eso debo de cumplir

Buitrila: ¿quien dijo tales palabras? -sorprendida-

Voz: eso es lo de menos...

Entre la oscuridad aquel ente, pudo crear un rayo provocando esquivaran las mujeres.

Al momento de que esquivaron Buitrila lanzó un rayo hacia dicho lugar pero había sido en vano porque aquel sujeto no había aparecido o no hubo efecto, haciendo así que aquel ente, hiciera estallar aquel lugar, las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas su base de operaciones habia quedado destruida por una sujeto loco, en cuestión de minutos Cuervo noto a Django quien caminaba con una tranquilidad entre la cortina de humo, mientras que en sus manos llevaba su guitarra.

Django: ¿que pasa Cuervo? ¿Tienes miedo? -embosa una sonrisa-

Cuervo: ... -asustada-

Django: te haré pagar por lo que has hecho en estos últimos tiempos -serio-

Cuervo miro con temor no sabía que hacer el miedo que poseía le impedía moverse, su mamá y abuela se encontraban algo heridas y le era imposible poder acercarse para ayudarla, Django colocó su guitarra enfrente de la Cuervo, dispuesto a hacer un ataque, hasta que Django recibió un golpe terminando estrellándose con el muro de ladrillo.

Cuervo miro a la persona quien lo había salvado, se percató de que era El Tigre quien se veía serio mientras mostraba sus garras.

Django: ¡vaya! ¡Vaya! Pero si tenemos a Manny Rivera -sonrie-

Django se levantó con algo de dificultad, mientras en su rostro emboscada una sonrisa.

El Tigre: Django... esta ves no escaparas -sereno-

Django: esa nueva es tu decisión -sonríe-

El Tigre miro a Django para luego atacar a Django quien se veía una sonrisa. No pasó mucho cuando Django creo un acorde para luego hacer notar una imagen de Frida, haciendo que Manny se detuviera en un seco.

El Tigre: Frida... -en susurro-

Django: sorprendido el tigre

El Tigre: que has hecho con ella -molesto-

Django: ¿yo? Nada, ella se encuentra muy cómoda en su casa -embosa una sonrisa-

El Tigre había pensando lo peor ante aquellas palabras, dudando un poco de Django aun así sólo se limitó lo único que deseaba es ver a Frida segura y sobre todo encarcelar a Django de una buena vez.

Django: por desgracia... para ella tú ya no vales mucho

El Tigre: ¿que quieres decir con eso? -sereno-

Django: desde que te alejaste de ella a pensado de otra manera... sabia perfectamente bien que la lastimarias

El Tigre: yo no la lastimaria, ella ss mi mejor amiga -sereno-

Django sonrió un poco para luego desaparecer de aquel lugar dejando a un Rivera confundido y a la ves molesto por la situación, mientras que la parvada se aproximaba a la Cuervo para verificar que estuviera bien.

Manny miro a lA mujeres para luego decirle una especie dd orden para que así pudieran estar seguras.

El Tigre regresaba pensando con detenimiento lo que había dicho Django, tenía mucho de que pensar entre ellos una preocupación enorme, no entendía el motivo de quererse alejar de la peliazulada.

Llegó a una ventana ingresó sigilosamente hasta estar a lado de ella, si, era la habitación de Frida, se encontraba dormida, tranquila sin ninguna preocupación en que su sueño pudiera ser interrumpido.

El Tigre: (¿porque hago esto? Ella es mi amiga, la persona que siempre me a apoyado y ahora... le doy la espalda... no merezco ser su amigo... pero no puedo dejar a mi fri... ¡Esperen! ¿Que acabo de decir? Necesito irme ella, se que estará más que protegida si esta lejos de mi) -triste y se acerca a la ventana- adiós mi Frida -en susurro, se va-

Con aquellas palabras Manny partió en dirección hacia la casa de macho dejando a la joven descansar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Algo que cambi** **ó.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 9: Django Escapa.**

Frida ss encontraba en la escuela no podía saber si lo que pasaba en aquellos momentos era bueno o malo, sentía aquella enorme tristeza desde que Manny había decidido alejarse de ella, el motivo... ella, no sabía nada.

Frida terminó por sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraban en el patio, no quería hacer nada sólo estar ahí, pensando en algo que podía o debía de pensar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando derrepente sintió algo en su hombro quien la dejó un tanto sorprendida, pensando que seria alguien querido.

Volteó rápidamente para darse cuenta de que era Django quien se veía sumamente feliz al mirar a la joven en aquel lugar.

Frida: ¡oh, Django! ¿Como te a ido? -embosa una sonrisa-

Django: bueno a ido estupendo aunque... -pensativo- supongo que ya te enteraste -saca el periódico-

Frida miro el periódico para luego leer con detenimiento lo que decía en primera plana.

 _"Parvada decide irse de ciudad milagro._

 _El motivo de aquello sigue siendo un misterio, se recomienda a todos los habitantes de la ciudad milagro, que tengan precauci_ _ó n ante aquellas nuevas amenazas"_

Frida miro a Django con una especid de confusión para luego hablar.

Frida: ¿que hiciste? -confundida-

Django: hago lo que usted quiere -sonríe-

Frida: ¿eh? -confundida-

Django: sabes me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo contigo -sonrie-

Frida: sabes no tengo muchas ganas quiero volver a hacer lo que ya ves fui... me siento vacía -mirada baja-

Django: porque no piensas en alguien más que no sea El Tigre

Frida quedó pensativa, mientras que lejos de ahí se encontraba Manny quien miraba con molestia la situación en la que veía a su Frida estar con Django, sabía bien que no podía causar un desastre dentro del Instituto, asi que sólo tuvo que esperar, pero algo en su interior habia hecho que se No le importará para transformarse y tomar por la parte de atrás al joven Django y lanzarlo hacia la ciudad.

Frida miro a Manny, quien esté hacia lo mismo observar, sólo que Manny lo hace con una especie de molestia, Frida intento acercarse pero no pudo ya que Manny terminó por irse por medio de un salto buscando a su rival.

 **Frida P.O.V.**

 _Me dirig_ _í en busca de Manny sab_ _ía bien que algo no andaba bien, deb_ _ía de estar junto con_ _él, sab_ _ía lo que pod_ _ía hacer mientras_ _él no pensaba bien._

 _Me dispuse a seguirlo, por fortuna pude encontrarlo, se encontraba en la calle buscando con una mirada matadora a Django. No entend_ _ía muy bien el motivo pero en mi interior sabia que Manny sent_ _ía un rencor, pero no sab_ _ía muy bien, pues hab_ _ía estado dormida por una semana y cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que Manny busca a Django._

 _Me acerqu_ _é lo suficiente para luego gritarle, intentan as_ _í obtener su atenci_ _ón._

Frida: ¡Manny! -preocupada-

 _Manny no parec_ _ía escucharme aun as_ _í no me detuve y me acerqu_ _é quedando detr_ _ás de_ _él para tomar su hombro. En eso_ _él se dio la vuelta mire sus ojos quien mostraba una molestia, yo s_ _ólo mire con una tristeza para luego hablar._

Frida: Manny, ¿que pasa? -confundida-

Manny: Frida, estas bien... -un tanto preocupado-

Frida: sí, pero... tú... ¿que ha pasado contigo? -mirándolo-

Manny: ¡oh Frida! Eres mi amiga, no puedo perderte... es por eso que eh decidido alejarme de ti -triste-

Frida: Manny recuerda que ya hablamos de eso... soy yo la que siempre te salva -embosa una sonrisa-

Manny: a un asi no puedo acceder a que tú... -baja su mirada- lo siento...

Frida: tranquilo, eres mi mejor amigo... -sonrie-

 _Verlo asi me daba una especie de tristeza_ _¿era malo? Pero no me importaba yo quer_ _ía estar con_ _él, era mi amigo, era la persona de quien me estaba comenzando a enamorar._

 _Embose una sonrisa para que luego Manny hiciera lo mismo, quer_ _ía abrazarlo, pero sab_ _ía bien mi modo y si lo hac_ _ía Manny pensar_ _ía que otra cosa, y para mi podr_ _ía ser algo fatal._

 _Sin pensar dos veces le estaba haciendo una se_ _ña para irnos, pero algo fue quien lo detuvo, si, era Django quien aparec_ _ía, mientras que en sus manos mostraba su guitarra m_ _ística._

 **Fin de P.O.V. Frida.**

Django: te destruire de una buena vez el tigre -molesto-

El Tigre: Frida, vete ponte segura, yo me encargaré de Django -molesto-

Django: espero y no te de por llorar así como paso hace unos días -sonríe-

El Tigre: no te permitiré lo que has hecho Django... nunca lo permitiré -en un tono frio-

Con aquellas palabras el tigre sacó sus garras dispuesto a comenzar los ataques contra el joven de los muertos, que en esos momentos se encontraba más que vivo.

Django miro aquellos para luego dar un salto y asi poder crear un acorde y atacar a el tigre. Manny por su parte noto aquella para luego esquivar pero no paso a más cuando Django uso uno de sus cuerdas para crear una serie de esqueletos.

Django: ¡VAMOS BANDIDOS A ÉL! -sonríe malvadamente-

El Tigre miro a sus oponentes para luego sentirse derrotado pero escucho una voz detrás de él, al darse la vuelta pudo notar que era Frida, quien había llegado ahí para ayudarla.

No pasó mucho cuando White Pantera hizo su aparecion, quien por fortuna Habia estado en excelentes condiciones para comenzar con los ataques de aquel Ejército creado por Django.

No pasó a más cuando derrepente Django comenzó a atacar a el tigre.

Django: debiste seguir con nosotros... hubieras sido un algo importante -sereno-

Django terminó por lanzar un ataque haciendo que Manny le hiciera difícil moverse ya que los esqueletos bandidos hacían lo imposible para que el joven Rivera no saliera con vida de aquello.

Manny recibió aquel golpe, para luego tratar de incorporarse pero de la misma forma terminó en el suelo. Frida quien se encontraba en un escondite veía con temor como su amigo había caído de tal manera.

Frida sin pensar muy terminó dirigirse quien pudo notar a Manny quien intentaba levantarse, pero Django ya se encontraba enfrente apuntando con la guitarra.

Django: últimas palabras Rivera -sonríe de lado-

Frida: ¡NOO! -interviniendo-

Django: ¡¿eh?!

El Tigre: Frida... ¿que haces? -confundido, entre cortadas-

Frida: lo siento Manny es por tu bien... -triste-... No dejaré que le hagas nada a Manny, Django -seria-

Django: pero... Frida... ¿pensé que eso querías? Él te hizo sufrir... -la mira preocupado-

Frida: sí lose, pero no puedo dejar que lo lastimes, no más -mira al El Tigre y después a Django-

Django bajo un poco la guitarra para luego pensar en lo que había escuchado.

 **P.O.V. Frida**

 _Ah_ _í me encontraba yo en medio de ambos chicos, que era Manny y Django. Ambos estaban sereno en silencio mientras que yo s_ _ólo ten_ _ía la vista en Django, ya que sab_ _ía bien que_ _él pod_ _ía cambiar de parecer._

Django: entonces esa es tu decisión Frida -sereno-

Frida: sí, no pienso dejar que lastimes a Manny -mirándolo-

Django: entonces... ¡AMBOS MORIRÁN! -cambia su voz a molesta-

 _Django se encontraba furioso lo sab_ _ía su estado se encontraba sumamente diferente, cosa que nunca hab_ _ía podido notar en dicho chico humano, aun as_ _í continuaba en medio sent_ _ía un temor aun as_ _í no retrocedi, ten_ _ía a un amigo que amaba con todo el coraz_ _ón a salvarlo._

 _No pas_ _ó mucho cuando Manny en donde se encontraba_ _él, quien estaba en el suelo, dio por_ _último golpe lanzando su garra empu_ _ñada hacia donde estaba Django quien no pudo notar la y termin_ _ó algo alejado de nosotros._

El tigre: frida, vete ahora -preocupado, levantándose con ayuda de frida-

Frida: no Manny te ayudare, yo tuve la culpa de todo -seria-

 _Manny me miro con una especie de preocupaci_ _ón, para que eso no siguiera s_ _ólo embose una sonrisa, para calmarlo cosa que hab_ _ía accedido._

 _Ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo mientras que el padre de Manny se aproximaba ya que hab_ _ía acabado con todos los esqueletos bandidos._

El Tigre: decente Django... nosotros somos tres -sonrie-

Django:creen que ya salieron victoriosos... -sonríe malvadamente-

White Pantera: asi es brindarte jovencito... debes pagar por tus crímenes -sereno-

Django: ¡ha! Aun no es tiempo... Frida Suárez pagarás por traicionarme acabaré con tu vida primero

 _Quede confundida ante aquellas palabras, pero record_ _é el momento en que yo le brindaba la mano dando a conocer que aceptaba. Quede petrificada no pod_ _ía moverme en absoluto solo quedarme ah_ _í mirando con temor a Django quien embosaba una sonrisa._

Frida: Manny... lo siento... lo siento mucho -triste-

Manny: ¿que dices...? -confundido-

 _Con un movimiento rapido que ni yo pude descifrar, pude quitarle el cintur_ _ón de El Tigre a Manny para poder as_ _í convertirme en La Tigresa y enfrentarme con Django._

 _Django parec_ _ía sorprendido ante la respuesta r_ _ápida, mientras que Manny... si, hab_ _ía escuchado gritar un "_ _¡NOOO!" Dando a conocer de que no le habia agradado la idea de que hubiera tomado su cintur_ _ón, aun as_ _í sab_ _ía bien que_ _él no iba a poder a atacarlo se encontraba d_ _ébil._

 _Detr_ _ás de mi se acercaba White Pantera quien se encontraba un tanto molesto y a la vez sincero. Pues quer_ _ía derrotar aqjel villano quien por alguna raz_ _ón hab_ _ía cometido tales acciones que ni yo misma sabia que hab_ _ía hecho._

 **Fin P.O.V. Frida.**

 **Manny P.O.V.**

 _Me encontraba a morir al mirar a Frida pelear contra Django intente levantarme pero el dolor creado cerca de las costillas me imped_ _ía tal acci_ _ón._

 _Frida habia hecho un movimiento rapido cosa que granpapi hab_ _ía ense_ _ñado a hacer, pero miraba su pelea, miraba como Frida batalla a de una manera... en que no pod_ _ía explicarlo lo_ _único que pod_ _ía hacer era esperar. Tener fe en que ella y mi padre resultar_ _án victorioso de aquel encuentro._

 _Mire como Frida usaba las garras haciendo que Django tuviera algunos precanses, aun as_ _í Django hacia su esfuerzo por atacar, pero lo que no pod_ _ía entender era el motivo por la cual Frida habia hecho tal acci_ _ón._

 _Aun no entend_ _ía porque Frida se dejo enga_ _ñar por Django, aquel joven muerto, quien ahora se encontraba m_ _ás vivo que nunca._

 _Frida habia sido golpeada por uno de los rayos de la guitarra de Django, pens_ _é que ya seria el fin de mi Frida, pero no fue as_ _í, se levant_ _ó con dificultad para poder estar de pie miro a Django para luego estar m_ _ás que lista para cualquier otro ataque._

 _Frida me miro para luego embosar una sonrisa, mientras una mirada triste se mostraba en su rostro por completo. Eso comenz_ _ó a asustarse y sin pensar mucho grite._

Manny: ¡FRIDA NOOO! -preocupado-

 _Frida no me hizo acaso para luego una energ_ _ía verdosa la cubri_ _ó, conoc_ _ía bien aquella t_ _écnica, habia escuchado que no muchos salen vivos de aquel ataque. Un temor me inund_ _ó por completo._

 _En un momento a otro Frida corri_ _ó hacia Django esquivando todos los ataques del joven villano, mientras que ella s_ _ólo emanaba aquella energ_ _ía verdosa. Antes de llegar mire a Django quien se mostraba sorprendido para luego notar como Frida daba un salto, seguido de una vuelta triple en el cielo para crear una de las patadas, que una vez la Cuervo me ense_ _ñó._

 _Mire como el fuego verde no se apagaba si no que se mostraba m_ _ás que brillando. Algo hacia que siguiera con aquel poder._

Django: como... rayos... -lastimado-

 _Django hab_ _ía terminado unos cuantos metros se encontraba mal herido, un hilo de sangre sali_ _ó de la boca de Django, haciendo que el joven se molestar_ _á._

 **Fin de P.O.V. Manny.**

Django: oh Frida, mi bella Frida, no sabes el error que te has metido -sonríe-

Tigresa: lo sé Django... pero no me rendire -seria-

Django miro a Frida para luego hacer un chasquido con sus dedos, cosa que Frida presintio en el pecho, ella cayó arrodillada mientras se tocaba el pecho con preocupación.

Django: si te unes a mi, te quitaré aquel maleficio -sonrie-

Tigresa: hmp... no muerta lo haría -molesta, quejandose-

Django: vamos querida Suárez se que eso quieres -embosa una sonrisa-

Tigresa: ¡NUNCA HARÉ ESO! -se lanza sobre Django-

Django quedó sorprendido por aquello pues nunca pensó que Frida haría tal acción, Frida emanaba aquel fuego verde que tanto había diferencia, dando a entender que podía salvar a ciudad milagro, pero no de todo, aquel fuego verdoso se trastorno a azul. Cosa que ambos Rivera vieron con asombro mientras que Django miraba con tremenda preocupación.

La Tigresa lanzó lejos a Django alejándolo de su guitarra mientras que ella se dirigía a tomar la guitarra, se quitó el cinturón de Manny y se lo lanzó, para luego colocar la guitarra de Django. En un momento a otro Frida comenzó a componer una canción cosa que hizo muy conocida para los tres (Manny y Rodolfo y Django).

 _Quiero que sepas..._

 _Aunque este lejos..._

 _Te quiero._

 _No se porque..._

 _Nunca te dije antes_

 _Pero ahora lo dijo y quiero gritarlo._

 _Quiero que esto se acabe puesto que se que ser_ _á lo mejor._

 _No habr_ _á sufrimiento entre los dos._

 _Ya que siempre estar_ _é contigo._

 _Salva un mundo que yo estar_ _é en ese mundo, junto contigo, no f_ _ísico si no espiritual._

 _Destruistes fronteras, derrumbarse pilares, ahora entiendo el motivo por la cual haces esta lucha._

 _Salva un mundo que yo estar_ _é en ese mundo, junto contigo, no f_ _ísico si no espiritual._

 _Quiero que sepas..._

 _Aunque este lejos..._

 _Te quiero._

 _Quiero que esto se acabe puesto que se que ser_ _á lo mejor._

 _No habr_ _á sufrimiento entre los dos._

 _Ya que siempre estar_ _é contigo._

Las palabras que se pronunciaba era combinadas con una serie de ondas sonoras quien hacían el papel de aquel poder invisible que lastimaba en algunas ocasiones a los oponente. Frida continuaba cantando teniendo aquel dolor en su pecho.

Las lágrimas surgieron haciendo que Manny mirara con preocupación, tomó su cinturón se lo colocó y se transformó en el tigre dispuesto a ayudar a Frida, pero una ves que llegó a estar a lado de ella, está sólo cayó, aquel dolor intenso era insoportable no podía concentrarse y terminó por caer. Manny la sostuvo antes de caer al suelo, para luego escuchar entre los escombros a Django quien se encontraba listo para un ataque.

Llamó su guitarra y antes de que este diera o creará un acorde observó lo que veía y ese era a la dama de negro de pie detrás de de Manny y Frida, mientras que a lado de la dama se encontraba El Tigre original.

Django: ¡Grrr! Esto no se quedará así el tigre -molestó, desaparece-

El Tigre no hizo nada sólo se quedó ahí con Frida quien continuaba abrazando de una manera suave.

Frida se encontraba en un lugar un tanto oscura, no podía notarse nada, recordó como se encontraba cuando la dama de negro la había controlado, solo que esta ves ella se encontraba libre.

Camino un poco cuando se sorprendió al ver a dos espíritus enfrente de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Algo que cambi** **ó.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 10:** **¿Elegir?... aun no.**

Frida camino un poco para darse cuenta de aquellos espíritus quien por algún motivo se veían felices por verla en aquel lugar.

Frida: ustedes son... -sorprendida-

Frida no continuó pues la voz de la mujer fue quien la interrumpió. Sabía bien quien era, era la dama de negro quien embosa una sonrisa, mientras que su acompañante que era nada más no nada menos que el Tigre original.

Dama de negro: querida has hecho lo correcto...

El Tigre: no te preocupes por el sentimiento... todos somos malos en eso, pero somos verdaderos al mostrarlo con alguien que se aman -sonríe-

Dama de negro: se que no te volveré a ver, pero me gustó mucho verte... por cierto la decisión esta en tu elección, somos dos espíritu que aun no decidimos si ser el bien o el mal -mira a el tigre-

El Tigre: se que ustedes recogerán si no... pues la maldad los estará esperando -sonríe siniestramente-

Frida: gracias, pero... díganme ¿en donde estoy? -confundida-

Dama de negro: oh, no te preocupes por eso querida... pronto regresaras ya lo verás... nos vemos Frida...-sonríe-

El Tigre: adiós, niña cuidate mucho y has muchas maldades -sonrie-

Con aquellas palabras Frida sólo miro como desaparecían ambos espíritus para que en un momentos ella sólo cerrará sus ojos y abrirlo segundos más tarde apareciendo si en sí casa mientras estaba en su cama.

Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con Manny quien estaba sentado en una silla, ase encontraba dormido, mientras tenía una mano vendada.

Frida río muy bajo para luego escuchar como la puerta se podían escuchar algunas conversaciones entre Rodolfo y Emiliano, mientras se escuchaba otras voces que era María y Carmelita quien tenían una conversación simpática acerca de manteles.

En un dos por tres los padres ingresaron para notar el lugar Emiliano y Carmelita se acercaron a Frida para abrazarla, mientras que Rodolfo y María se acercaban a Manny quien se encontraba dormido lo movieron un poco para que así esté despertara.

María: mi'jo es momento de irnos -sonríe-

Manny: pero... -mira a frida- ¡FRIDA! -se alegra, se aproxima a Frida para abrazarla-

Frida: ¡Manny! -sonríe-

Ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos cuando recordaron que se encontraban con sus padres y recordaron que odiaban abrazarse. Se separaron con rapidez para luego sonreirle a los padres.

Emiliano: espero y ya estén contento Rivera -molesto- por su culpa mi'ja estuvo a punto de morir -molesto-

María: tranquilo señor Suárez recuerde que nosotros hemos protegido esta ciudad... y Rodolfo y Manny hace lo mejor para que este Segura para su hija -serena-

Rodolfo y Manny miraron con una sonrisa como María atacaba a Emiliano mientras que Carmelita miraba con una sonrisa pues ya sabía lo que habían pasado asi que lo dejó por amistad. Ambas familias parecían hacer las pases aunque para Emiliano no quería hacer dichas las pases solo quería un lugar seguro para su familia.

Tres semanas después...

Frida se encontraba en el parque cuando en eso sintió la llegada de su mejor amigo quien parecía feliz de verla nuevamente en las calles de ciudad milagro mientras su estado era normal. Todo regreso a la normalidad inclusive la parvada y algunos villano habían regresado, entre esos villanos habia sido granpapi quieb había pasado los últimas semanas en el hospital por recibir algunos golpes por parte de Django. Ya que había tenido un encuentro causan daños por todo el cuerpo y a su avanzada edad podría ser peligroso cualquier movimiento brusco por un tiempo. Quedando así en el hospital por lo menos un mes.

Manny: Hola Frida, ¿como te has sentido? -sonríe-

Frida: Hola Manny, bien, oyes ¿lanzamos globos de mole al Subdirector Chakal? -sonrie-

Manny: me parece buena idea -sonrie-

Con esas palabras los jóvenes se dispusieron a hacer dichas travesuras, habían ido por mole para así lanzarle a dicho sujeto aquellos enormes globos de mole.

Después de un rato de travesuras caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a casa de macho, pensando así que lo ocurrido tiempo atrás era muy divertido.

Frida: ¡¿Viste su cara?! -entre risas-

Manny: no, estaba lleno de mole Jajaja -entre risa-

Frida: deberíamos hacer esto más seguido jeje -limpiandose la lágrima que salía de su ojo por la risa-

Manny: si lose jeje

Antes de que pasara a mas, la mente de Frida le llegó algo conocido como recuerdo haciendo que se detuviera y Manny quedará un tanto confundido y preocupado.

Manny: ¿pasa algo Frida? -confundido, preocupado-

Frida: Manny... tú... ¿que escogería a futuro? -lo mira-

Manny: ¿a que te refieres Frida? -confundida-

Frida: ósea, ¿que serías villano o héroe? -lo mira-

Manny bajo la mirada no sabía que pensar en absoluto solo quería pasar más tiempo con su mejor amiga, aquella amiga que nunca la traicionaria con nadie en el mundo.

Manny: eso aun no lose

Frida: no importa lo que eliges siempre estaré ahí contigo para apoyarte -sonríe-

Manny: ¿en serio? -la mira-

Frida: claro para eso somos los amigos ¿no? -sonrie-

Manny: si... amigos -con tristeza en la última palabra-

Frida: ¡genial! ¡Ahora vamos a los videojuegos Maya! -le toma de la mano y se lo lleva-

Manny sintió una sensación algo muy diferente, un sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas para luego notar a su amiga como mostraba una sonrisa.

Lejos de ahí.

Sartana miraba con molestia a Django quien había llegado después de unos días a la prisión al hogar de Sartana en el mundo de los vivos.

Sartana: Django me has decepcionado demasiado -serena-

Django: lo siento abuela, pero la próxima ves que me enfrente a El Tigre la pagará caro... -sonríe soniestramente-

Sartana: no habrá una próxima ves Django, he decidido dejarte así por un buen tiempo... le diré a tu madre acerca de todo esto... -seria-

Django: pero... ¿porque? -confundido y sorprendido-

Sartana: pronto veras, ahora vete a descansar... -seria-

Django miro con tremenda tristeza a su abuela, continuo su camino en búsqueda de "habitación" en donde pasaría la noche. Se detuvo en un momento para luego notar a su abuela quien le daba la espalda y así deducir lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Regresando con Manny y Frida.

Ambos se encontraban en casa de macho en donde veían la televisión por un rato, cuando escucharon los quejidos de granpapi.

Granpapi: ¡Rodolfo! ¡Eso duele! -molestó, quejándose-

Rodolfo: lo siento papi, pero apenas así podrás recuperar -sereno-

Granpapi se aproximó a la sala en donde pudieron notar a Frida y Manny quien miraban con una mirada algo confusa.

Rodolfo: Hola niños -sonrie-

Manny: ¿ahora que pasa? -confundida-

Rodolfo: bueno, Papa no quiere tomar su medicina -mirándolo fastidiado-

Granpapi: eso no me servirá... -cruza sus brazos con dificultad-

Una ves que pasaron aquello, ambos adultos se retiraron del lugar, mientras que Frida se acercaba a Manny intentando asi poder entender.

Frida: ¿que paso con granpapi? -confundida-

Manny: bueno esta así desde el ataque de Django, lo atacó sólo desprevenido...

Frida: ... -baja su mirada-

Manny: no te preocupes ya se recuperará -animando a frida-

Frida: bueno...

Ambos jóvenes parecían estar complacidos por lo ocurrido, Frida aun pensaba en lo sucedido ya hace días, más cuando se le venía la mente de lo de Django, causando asi un severa preocupación, pues al escuchar a Django que se vengaria, sentía aquel temor, aun así tuvo el valor para ocultarlo y poner a su amigo tranquilo sin ninguna preocupación.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de ciudad milagro, bueno más bien dicho en la cima del volcán.

Un ser con una vo femenina se podía escuchar, sus ojos tinto podían mostrarse con claridad.

Voz: con que esta es ciudad milagro... supongo que será sencillo, pero... -sonrie- hay que ir a visitar a un aliado -desaparece-

Aquel ente desapareció en una cortina de humo color negro intenso mientras ciudad milagro eran envuelta en la oscuridad nocturna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Bien espero y les haya gustado esta historia de 10 cap** **ítulos pensaba en ponerle m** **ás pero ya me meter** **ía en otra historia.**

 **Y con est** **á historia empezar** **é con mis nuevos proyectos.**

 **Esta historia tambi** **én la ver** **án en DeviantArt en mi cuenta, si gustar** **án pasar bueno pues ya saben mi apodo .com espero y les guste mis trabajos e historias.**

 **Por otro lado espero y les haya gustado gracias por leer nos vemos m** **ás adelante con otra historia.**

 **Pd: har** **é un especial de Navidad de Danny Phantom es mi serie preferida.**


End file.
